


Bonds and Manipulations.

by FazedMuttley



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), On Hiatus, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Lana Beniko shares a unique connection with a Jedi Knight. When the Jedi is taken by the Sith, Lana discovers the truth of their connection. With the Emperor attempting his return, what begins as a simple plan, becomes something more that make Lana question where her loyaltys lie.





	1. Peace is a lie.

Lana stood in the now empty Coalition Command Centre, following the attack on Revans stronghold and his subsequent defeat only she and Theron remained. Lana had been instructed by Darth Marr to ensure that everything the Empire had put into the computers and other hardware was wiped to prevent the Republic from getting their hands on the anything, she looked up from her work and saw Theron, he was doing the same under the instructions of the Jedi Grand Master. She preferred the silence that now overtook this place as opposed to the rushed plans and untrusting whispers that filled it prior.

“To think, we’re going back to shooting at each other again after we’ve just proven that we can put our differences aside” the spy said to her breaking the silence Lana so enjoyed, but she still chose to dignify him with a response.

“It does seem somewhat excessive,” Lana agreed before she let herself fall silent again. Her concentration focused once more on her work.

“You’re never much of a talker are you?  Always short simple answers”

Lana did not reply.  Her attention now focused elsewhere. She looked up and past Theron now that she could feel the Light side of the Force emanating from nearby, her yellow eyes then fell on Sathyan, the Mirialen had her blond hair flowing freely, which was unusual as she usually wore it in a loose ponytail.

The Jedi had sat on the cold stone just inside the Command Centre directly in front of where Lana currently stood and had begun to meditate as she often did, especially so after a fight, Lana had grown accustomed to the presence of the Light when it emanated from Sathyan.

Only from Sathyan,  It had become somewhat unbearable in the presence of the Grand Master and so many other Jedi, Sathyan was muted by their very presence and that didn’t sit well with Lana Beniko one bit. Therefore, she adjusted her focus, focusing instead on the Darkness deep inside the Jedi that was slowly tainting all it touched; she felt the tug of her lips as they tried to curve into a small smile. She sensed the heat radiating from the Jedi, the Darkness within waiting to be nurtured, to be released.

Lana had felt the darkness in her Jedi friend during their first encounter on Manaan, she had also seen it first hand when Revan had thrown Lana herself into a wall when they had encountered him in his Temple deep in the jungle. Once the moan of pain had left Lana’s lips, she felt the surge as her Jedi dug down deep into the Force, as she had looked up she saw the Jedi bring forth a torrent lightning with such power that was unrivalled in that moment, further proof of why this Jedi had been marked by the Emperor. It had gone as quickly as it had appeared, but there was no denying the presence of the Darkness within a Jedi. They who saw themselves as the champions of the Light, Lana did allow herself a brief smile at that thought.

Lana set her programs going again and left them to work, Theron looked up and watched as she walked past, he did not speak until she was leaning against the former conference table and observed the Jedi.

“You get almost predatory when you look at her” Theron said humour in his voice.

“She interests me,” Lana said, she sighed internally knowing that her tone gave away more than she intended it to do.

“Wait” Theron laughed.

Even though Lana had said little, she knew at the same time that it was too much.

“You like her” Theron said with a grin.

“No” Lana replied sternly.

“This is priceless” he laughed “A Sith falling for a Jedi” Lana sent him a death glare and he looked as if he was about to tease her more. However, he quickly stopped trying and failing to disguise his laughter as coughing as something happened behind her. She turned back towards the entrance and saw that he had attracted the attention of Darth Marr when the Sith had entered the Command Centre.

The Sith Lord stalked towards them in armour, all leather and metal, which seemingly caught no light despite the polished aspects of its appearance. Instead, it seemed to drink in the shadow. Marr stopped before them glancing at them both one by one with his masked and therefore eyeless gaze, or glare which was more appropriate when Lana thought about it. As usual, his stance revealed nothing; he did not even seem to be breathing. A moment later, the masked glare focused purely on Theron.

 “What pray tell, do you find humorous Agent Shan” Marrs tone was devoid of warmth, it was cultivated over the years to be as it was and used to manipulate the minds of those not directly associated with him.

Lana knew that only she and those on the Dark Council had adapted to such a tone, perhaps the Wrath shared their ability to look past it, with almost everyone else, it instilled fear and fear was power. Lana smiled when she saw Theron swallow.

“Nothing” he replied and Marr tilted his head slightly.

“I did not hear you, perhaps you would care to repeat it” Marr replied thinly.

“Nothing of note, My Lord” Theron said.

“Better” Marr said his attention falling on Lana seemingly about to speak but Theron spoke up.

“Well, I did have a question actually” Theron said and Marr turned in an instant and folded his arms. “My Lord” Theron added weakly.

“You would be wise not to raise my ire” Marr said simply “Speak”

“I was just saying to Lana that we proved we can set our differences aside yet here we are going back to war”

“You had your uses” Marr said “This war is not over Shan, you will be required again and when the time comes you will answer the call, until that point appearances must be kept”

“Why? Why ignore what happened?” Theron began but Marr moved his hands to his side with one getting distinctly close to his Lightsaber.

“You have wasted enough of my time.” Marr said his voice dropping to a hiss “The Empire is at war with the Republic and that will not change with a few choice words. Not while your government pushes at our fronts” Marr leaned forward so that he was ‘looking’ Theron in the eye “We are the ones on the defensive. You are the aggressors now. Think about that Agent Shan” Marr then adjusted his stance again and turned to Lana leaving Theron stunned to silence.

 “Go back to your Republic” Marr added with a wave of his hand now clearly disinterested not evening giving Theron another glance. The Agent glowered before grabbing his things and leaving. Lana saw him walk past Sathyan who opened her eyes as he neared and looked somewhat perplexed, the Jedi stood and followed him.

Lana looked at Darth Marr and the Sith Lord craned his neck before placing his hands on the workstation that Lana was working at and glanced at the screen and those nearby.

“I trust our intelligence is secure or in the process of being secured” he asked.

“Yes, My Lord”

“Excellent. I have a task for you once you are through here.” Marr looked at her and straightened his posture so that he stood at his full height looking down at her, he folded his arms, and Lana felt like an Acolyte back at the Academy on Korriban being chastised by an Overseer.

“The Jedi” Marr said simply.

Lana looked at him and her mind followed his words, or did it. She assumed he meant Jedi as in the Order, however the way he said it. He meant singular. Lana knew which Jedi he meant.

“Sathyan?” Lana asked already knowing the answer, but she wished Marr to continue.

“She has survived three encounters with Vitiate, whereas the vast majority of those in the past have died, or been driven to madness” Marrs voice was full of hatred for their former Emperor. “We need to know why he has a fixation on one Jedi!”

“What do you propose?” Lana asked fearing what Marr would say. She wished Sathyan no harm.

“You will lure her towards the Imperial Landing Zone,” Marr said, “From there my agents will incapacitate her and she will be transported to Korriban”

“Korriban?” Lana asked in shock.

“She is a weapon I will not allow the Jedi to squander a moment longer nor will I forfeit her to Vitiate” Marr spoke as though he admired her “You have sensed it as well as I. She is strong in the Dark side. She clearly fears it. However that does not change the facts, she still bares that connection. Because of this she has been shunned by the very order she serves and the Sith will make so such mistake. You will help turn her to the Dark side Lord Beniko, or die trying” Lana could not speak, she dare not to. Marr turned and left her to her thoughts she knew his last words were a veiled threat on her life, if she failed her life was forfeit. She did not notice the beeping that signalled her programs had finished.


	2. There is only Passion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana comes to a realisation.

It had been months since Lana had followed Darth Marrs instruction. Sathyan was in one of the chambers below her very feet. Lana sat at her desk in the former office of Darth Arkous. Following the events of his defection to the Revanites he had been stripped of all his honours and the chambers now fell to Lana. She did not hold his position or his title. Nevertheless, she had earned respect of her own.

She was Lord Lana Beniko, Minister of Intelligence.

The title felt hollow. She had earned it she knew so. However, what was the cost? Lana had befriended a Jedi, one who understood her, who agreed with her on many things, even that surrendering Theron to Revan on Rishii was the right move.

Yet how had she repaid that Jedi? She had lured her into a trap, ripped her Lightsaber from her grip. The same Lightsaber that now sat upon her desk. The same Lightsaber she had disassembled and reassembled with the force so many times that she knew it as well as she knew her own.

She clasped it in her hand and stood walking around to the front of her desk. Lana looked at it for a few moments and took a breath before she ignited it. The blue blade flickered into existence; she tilted it to the side the blue glow looking wrong in this place. It did not belong on Korriban nor did its owner. The hilt was slightly longer than hers was as was the weapons blade. She gripped it in the same posture that Sathyan had used in combat and if felt, right.

Lana had seen Sith with similar training, they held their Lightsaber at their side in a one-handed grip with a wide stance the weapon weighing their arm down. They let their rage fuel them and dived into combat with abandon with harsh slashes and swings designed for maximum damage yet as she held the Jedi weapon in her hand, she felt nothing but balance.

As she had done many times she flourished the blade for a few swings, both her hands distributing the weight of the weapon perfectly allowing her complete control and the sensations as she did so. This blade was not just a weapon but also an extension of herself. Given the fact that all the weight of a Lightsaber was in the hilt of the weapon, Lana could only see this as an advantage. She sighed, deactivated the blade, and clipped it to her belt as she always did. The Sith at the Academy and those on Dromund Kaas saw it as a trophy.

To Lana, it was a reminder. A reminder of a mistake she had made in her life.

As she walked through the Academy, she felt pain in her chest and in her head. She had summed this up as _Guilt_ and that in her mind she knew exactly what Sathyan was being subjected too. She knew the ways the Inquisitors worked, she knew their techniques in detail, she knew that a few months more, and Sathyan would be gone. She had seen it happen before, an empty shell that would look and talk like Sathyan but with nothing of the Jedi left. A vessel waiting to be manipulated by those who see themselves as her betters. Filled with nothing but lies and deceit.

Sathyan did not deserve that. Lana stopped causing an Acolyte to bump into her, he hurled an insult at her and when he realised who he had insulted he all but begged for forgiveness followed by a formal bow, Lana was disinterested as she had more important things on her mind at that moment. She turned and walked away ignoring the pathetic man who would likely be dead within the week and made her way to the small staff area at the back of the Academy where Overseers and minor Lords congregated. She grabbed the first Overseer she saw and lifted his off the ground augmenting her strength with the force.

“The Mirialen Jedi” Lana demanded, “Where is she?”

“Below. With Darth Imperious” he rasped though choked breaths.

“Imperious? Why?” Lana said her heart set racing.

“Marr wanted her broken” the Overseer managed.

 Lana could feel his life ending slowly at her hand as she increased the pressure in anger and part of her savoured it. She cast him into the wall in front of her, leaving him to gasp and painfully draw in his next much needed breath. She left the room heading for the elevator, her heart beating in her ears.

As the elevator descended towards rooms that could only be described as dungeons Lana could not stop the regret seeping into her mind and spreading through her body taking away her personal control, her breathing became slightly heavier as her emotions began to run rampant. Suddenly the weight of the Jedi weapon on her belt was taunting her, it no longer reminded her of a simple mistake, it reminded her of the worst mistake she had made in her life to date.

Lana stepped off the platform and walked forward, these rooms were not metal corridors, they were not man made save for the seals, doors and floors. These natural caverns were located under the Academy. Very few knew they even existed. Consisting of cold stone and a distinct lack of natural light it was the perfect location to torture a captured Jedi.

Lana could hear Imperious’ voice. A voice that sounded too happy for the work its owner undertook, always taking pride in their work whatever that maybe. Yet it always remained somehow soft. She stood near the sensor and the door opened.

 Imperious now interrupted, turned towards the disturbance with a look of confusion. Lana feared for her life, she had just interrupted a Dark Councillor. Imperious looked at her and shrugged looking back at her captive.

Lana who stood in the shadows of the room, now that the door behind her had closed taking the light with it, only just managed to prevent the gasp escaping her lips. Sathyan sat before Imperious in the very same robes she had been wearing the day Lana betrayed her. Back then they had been pristine, well kept and a pale brown. Now stained with blood and grime, torn in places, one sleeve hung off the Jedis shoulder, there were many gaps in her leggings exposing the green skin below, her boots missing. The Jedis once blonde hair looked nearly brown, matted and also longer than Lana remembered. However, Lana only focused on the eyes. Green yet not as vibrant nor alive as they had been, they were glazed and tired. The bags below them proved she was regularly deprived of sleep, among over things.

“You will break” Imperious said ignoring Lana’s presence completely.

Sathyan adjusted her position and she looked up directly at Imperious. Defiance in her eyes, her lips set straight.

“I faced your Emperor” Sathyan rasped, her voice was rough and deep, how long since she had a drink, that thought drew Lana to look closer at Sathyans body. The robes hung off her when they fit perfectly before, how long since she had eaten. She had heard of the Force sustaining someone but she knew it would not be able to do so forever. How long did her Jedi have left? “Try Harder” Sathyan finished while Lana’s mind absorbed every detail.

“I was hoping you would say that” Imperious said with a harsh smile as she gave into her baser instincts “Scream for me Jedi. I want to hear your suffering” Imperious unleashed her lightning and Sathyan did indeed scream, it was an unholy noise and Lana felt a pang in her chest and stepped back her hand on her heart. Imperious faltered for but a moment the Councillors gaze falling on Lana, she tilted her head to side in confusion and the lightning intensified and Lana felt the pang again and gasped this time. Imperious stopped and Sathyan fell forward breathing heavily seemingly forgotten.

The Dark Councillor walked towards Lana, grabbed her arm, and began dragging her from the room. Lana dare not speak; she was lead to an office and all but thrown into a chair. Imperious took a breath and leaned towards her so they were eye to eye, Imperious’ hands rested on the arms of the chair and Lana blinked.

“You felt it” Imperious said her pupils flicking side to side as she studied Lanas face. “You felt my power” the only thing Lana could do was nod. “Interesting” Imperious stood up and began pacing in front of her.

“W-what is My Lord” Lana asked when she found her voice hating the fear it showed.

“Ah, you do have a voice.” Imperious smiled wickedly “It is simple” Imperious stopped pacing and pulled the hilt of a Lightsaber from her belt “I carry the Lightsaber of my former Master, Zash and that of my predecessor, Thanaton. These are my trophies. My victories” Imperious looked directly at Lana “My broken chains”

 Imperious put the Lightsaber away and pulled the second Lightsaber free that Lana had seen many times in the intelligence files related to the Dark Council that Marr insisted she study in detail. The blade of Darth Thanaton.

“You carry her blade don’t you,” Imperious said igniting the weapon and pointing it at Lana, but Lana knew it was pointing at the Jedi Lightsaber on her belt. “You hold no pride as you carry it, you gain no Power from its presence. It is nothing.” Imperious placed Thanatons Lightsaber away “It weakens you” Imperious smiled as Lanas anger flared, she was not weak!

“Why have you brought me here?” Lana shouted she could feel the force flowing through her in her rage. “If you have something to say, say it!” she remembered too late, to whom she was speaking.

“You dare to speak to me in such a way? You Ignorant pup!” Imperious snapped grabbing Lana around the throat with the force and pulling her from the chair so she was held in front of her. Instinct told Lana to reach up to try to relieve the pressure around her neck, which she did even though the action was pointless.

“The audacity to speak to me in such a tone” Imperious released her and when she landed badly on her knees the Councillor kicked her onto her back and then waved a hand. Sathyans Lightsaber flew into Imperious’ hand and the blue blade was pointed at Lanas heart. “I bring you here to share knowledge and you demand it. The gall.”

“Anger is a useful tool to have” Imperious said after a few moments seemingly calmer now “If you use it wisely. You were most unwise” the Dark Lord moved the blade and Lana shifted so she was kneeling “Understand me now. Should you speak to me in such a tone again you will lose your tongue and that is just a start.”

“Yes, My Lord” Lana said bowing her head, rubbing her neck subconsciously.

“Stand, So these sensations you experience?” Imperious asked as she studied the Jedi weapon “How would you describe them?” Lana did not like the way Imperious sounded, she was too calm too quickly, the abrupt change in mood was unsettling and Lana now believed the rumours that Imperious may be mentally unhinged.

“Guilt” Lana replied as she stood causing Imperious to laugh. “My mind playing tricks”

“It is so much more” Imperious held out Sathyan Lightsaber gesturing for Lana to take it, but as she reached to take it and the Dark Lord dropped it before she could, Lana felt the force move before she had even thought to react and then it was in her hand. Lana blinked. “Now you see”

“I don’t understand” Lana said dumfounded as she clipped the weapon back on her belt finding the weight comforting for the first time, that thought confused her more.

“Your understanding is not required” Imperious said with a grin “Only acceptance”

“What am I supposed to accept?” Lana questioned.

“The Force.” Imperious spoke as if it was the simplest thing the galaxy. “Look inside yourself. Focus your mind”

Lana frowned and Imperious grabbed her shoulders and Lana felt pain, she once again fell to her knees as Imperious invaded her very being, Lana began to feel her mind cloud as pain spread throughout her body, it was becoming unresponsive “Use your pain. That anger. Your hatred for me” Imperious sounded distant, the pain was excruciating “Pain is power. Focus!” Imperious demanded.

Lana pushed at the Force and drew herself into her mind away from the limitations of her body. She could hear her own screams as Imperious tortured her, but she only used it to add to her anger as she enveloped herself in a cloak of pain.

Lana reached down inside herself and found something she did not expect, her body had fallen forward. Imperious must have released her. She sensed the cold floor under her hands, but she did not exactly feel it she was just aware. Nor could she see the room around her or the bottom of the Dark Lords robes. Her focus was on her own core. Within her was a touch of the Light side that had no place in a Sith, but as she focused on it her understanding increased. The Force had marked her before she was even born. Why, what was special about her?

Her pragmatism, the fact she had no desire for titles, pride or power, all of it stemmed from this. She was Sith she knew that, she followed the teachings and she took them to heart, but unlike her brothers and sisters they would not, could not control her. The tenets were a belief they were not rules, they were not a means of control. She was not a slave to the force. It served her.

She focused on it, pushed at it with her mind, there had to be a reason for its presence.  Lana's mind came crashing back to her body.

She gasped as the pain hit her all at once. She felt herself moving, Imperious carrying and lifting her towards the chair as Lana struggled to control her now heavy breathing. Imperious’ face was in her vision but it was unclear, her focus still in her head, she felt the sensation of being seated as she twitched, regaining control of her limbs.

“I felt her pain” Lana began “I could feel the chains on my wrists; I saw the blood, her hands as if they were my own”

“You are both bonded through the force” Imperious said “But why? What else did you see, feel?”

“I don’t know, It’s difficult to see” Lana lied, a realisation had come to her, something she had never even contemplated. What would drive Lana to defend a Jedi, to risk her career and her life to save a Jedi from a Dark Lord of the Sith. It was simple, and it all fell to one feeling.

Lana was in Love and that scared her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the first two chapters. I am still unsure whether I will continue this. Comments and any thoughts would be much appreciated. 
> 
> As always. Thank you for taking the time to read my fic(s).


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana is reunited with Sathyan. But Marr has plans.

In the weeks that followed, Lana received frequent updates on Sathyans sessions with Imperious. They had moved on from standard torture. Instead, they subjected the Jedi to a similar, yet more refined version of the Academies teachings. The recent correspondence had told Lana that Sathyan had started to ask questions during these sessions instead of sitting in silence or meditation.

Lana was not sure that she believed what Imperious had told her, but she no longer felt the sensations she had been feeling when Sathyan was tortured which she took as a good sign. So Lana had instead focused on her work, she had already arranged the interception of the Prisoner Transport that was carrying Darmas Pollaran to a Republic Holding facility. Upon his release, she offered him a new position within Intelligence as the first of the new Cipher Agents despite his age, he had accepted of course upon Lana's agreement that he receive facial reconstruction and a new identity.

She had also intercepted several SIS information transfers, leaving coded messages for Theron in their place. Theron did the same with Imperial data, the data they intercepted was never anything of note such as outdated patrol routes and the like, it was purely a means to communicate in secret. Lana suddenly stopped working; she sensed another Sith heading towards Intelligence Headquarters.

“Minister Beniko. Darth Marr is in the atrium,” Watcher Seven said a few moments later as Lana renewed her efforts to complete the analysis of report from Korriban regarding the final reconstruction efforts and the new security arrangements.

“I am aware. But thank you Watcher Seven” Lana said simply reaching over to her comm. device on her desk her attention on her work. She could sense others with him and she instructed the Watcher to direct them to her office.

Once Marr had arrived, he walked straight through and nobody tried to intercept him or those accompanying the Dark Councillor. It was only when everyone had entered her office and that the door closed did she look up. Marr knew she preferred to complete her current task before they spoke, and he tended to allow her to do so.

“Beniko” Marr started “You are to travel to Ziost”

“Excuse me?” Lana asked shocked before adding a “My Lord.”

“We have had reports of Vitiate,” Marr continued “Several sightings of moving shadows and apparitions, also several unexplained deaths. Imperious and I believe he has plans. So you are being relocated to allow a personal investigation”

“Surely there are more suitable candidates?” Lana said.

“You and I both know there is only one” Marr replied signalling those behind him to move forward “You will be taking her with you” he finished.

Two apprentices in Korriban robes brought Sathyan forward before they forced her onto her knees in front of Lana's desk. She looked slightly better than she had, she wore plain black robes in replacement of those ragged Jedi robes she previously wore during her imprisonment on Korriban, her hair was tied back again and made her look more like the Jedi she knew, however it remained at a length Lana was unused to seeing. She had also seemingly regained some of the weight she had lost but not much.

The Jedi looked up and when their eyes met, Sathyan looked away. That action hurt Lana more than she hoped it would. However, she should have been expecting such a reaction and would have been if Lana had considered her previous actions.

“Her training is complete?” Lana asked and Sathyan scoffed, Marr cuffed her around the back of the head, Lana bit the inside of her cheek as she had been about to say something she really should not.

“It remains incomplete” Marr said “However we have a backup plan in place. Agent Devin” at the call of her name a dark skinned woman stepped forward and gave a crisp salute to Lana.

“Lord Beniko” she said in a thick Imperial accent, Lana had seen her profile from the Intelligence documents that remained from her organisations previous incarnation. She was loyal to the Empire in ways that most were not. She was as ruthless as any Sith Lord. Lana had many unsolved deaths of Imperials and Sith alike pinned on this Agent, however she had no proof, but her skills would certainly make her capable of such endeavours and if she was commanded to do so, Lana knew Devin would take the order and complete it.

Lana also had a history with this Agent, as she was the rival candidate for her current position. Lana had acquired the position of course, but she had suspected that was only because of her actions with the Revanites.

“Agent” Lana greeted simply.

“Devin” Marr said, “Proceed”

The Agent looked at Sathyan with a sinister smile. “Keyword: Nyctophobia” Sathyan stiffened and her face went blank. Lana knew exactly what was happening, they had conditioned Sathyan during her capture, when she was weak and venerable, before Lana realised the error she had made. Imperial scientists had planted their seed behind a word that when spoken would take away her control.

“Impressive” Marr said, “Jedi, You will not tell anybody of what you have seen. You will tell them you are tracking our former emperor only and leave it at that, anybody who questions this you will neutralise.” Sathyan nodded and Marr said no more. After a few moments of silence Sathyan returned to normal, her face slackened and she started to cry even though Lana knew she would be trying not to. Lana's heart broke.

“Lord Beniko, Utilise the keyword as you see fit” Marr said his masked glare fixed on her “I expect updates of the situation at regular intervals” Marr looked at Agent Devin.

“Agent” Marr said “If you will” Devin nodded and lead the two apprentices out of the room, there were three gunshots and muffled voices from the other side of the door before Devin re-entered. Marr looked at Lana and spoke “They couldn’t be trusted with the knowledge they had gained. Lord Beniko your shuttle leaves in two hours”

Marr and Devin turned to leave but Lana spoke “If I may do something My Lord” Marr turned, tilted his head with interest and nodded. Devin had turned also and folded her arms, Lana had admired her at one point, but now it was different, she had hurt Sathyan.

Lana did not hesitate she raised a hand and Devin lifted off the floor with her hands at her neck as Lana robbed her of the oxygen she needed to breath. Marr did not move he folded his arms and watched. Lana saw Sathyan looking at her, her eyes were wet but her face resigned, she had accepted her situation.

Lana's stomach turned, her anger filling her core. Using the force, she pulled Devin forward. She allowed the agent a much-needed breath. “The Empire has moved beyond the need of you Agent,” Lana said simply “Were you Sith I would have allowed your existence to continue” Marr still remained silent. “Allow me to tender your resignation”

Lana slowly cut off the air Devin needed to breath, she gasped and gagged her legs kicking. Lana closed her eyes allowed herself to feel the life of the Agent draining from her body and then she ended it with an audible crack. Devins limp body fell to the floor, only then did Marr look directly at Lana once she opened her eyes.

“I trust you are aware you killed one of our Agents with an intact Republic cover”

Lana smiled “She just recruited her own replacement” Marrs synthesised voice hissed in place of a chuckle and he nodded before turning to leave without a further word.

Sathyan stayed where she was. Lana returned to her desk and activated the comm. device there, “Watcher Seven, please arrange for someone to collect Agent Devin from my office. Her contract just expired”.

A few hours later slightly behind schedule, Lana's shuttle departed. The pilot had given them their ETA and returned to silence. Other than their pilot and the service-droid the only people aboard were Sathyan and Lana herself.

Lana sat at the desk in her quarters, Sathyan was across the corridor, and the Jedi had not spoken since Marr had given his orders. Lana focused on their connection and she could feel the gentle flow of the Light that she had become acquainted with. Sathyan was mediating or at least trying too.

Lana stood and walked to Sathyans door. It remained open and Lana entered taking a seat at the desk while Sathyan was cross-legged on the bed. She had no doubt that Sathyan knew she was there yet the Jedi did not speak. Lana observed her and thought about her feelings. She knew she loved the Jedi, but that was where her knowledge of the subject ended.

Sathyan was attractive to her, with the narrow chin, small lips and nose, and eyes that seemed too large for her face but yet so perfect. The markings of her people covered her nose and cheeks they contrasted perfectly with her green skin and blond hair.

But it wasn’t a physical attraction. In truth, she knew very little about the Jedi. Theron had given her several files on Sathyan and Sathyan herself had mentioned several small stories about her past but that was it. Lana closed her eyes and rubbed her eyelids. When she opened them, Sathyan was looking at her.

“Why not simply order me to speak” Sathyan said coldly.

“I do not want to” Lana replied keeping calm.

“I find that hard to believe Sith” Sathyan snapped, the fact she had not used Lana's name cut deep, deeper than it should. Sathyan had fallen silent. Lana watched her breathing.

“I am sorry for the way they treated you.” Lana said, “I didn’t know” Sathyan looked at her but said nothing “I hoped that once Imperious had stopped the torture she would ha...”

“Stopped the torture?” Sathyan howled almost laughing, it was a harsh tone now “She never did” Lana frowned that cannot be right Lana would know.

“I was told they did, that you were learning our ways” Lana replied letting the emotion into her voice, hiding this would do no good. Sathyan needed to see her reactions.

“Only the physical” Lana then realised the truth, Imperious knew of their bond. Anything physical would alert Lana and the Councillors would have not gotten their broken Jedi.

“She made me see things,” Sathyan continued playing with her hands “Monsters, people I know are dead taunting me”

Sathyan bit her lip and tears appeared in her eyes as she fell silent, her face went from sadness and fear to disgust and hate “Only when I was broken did they teach me your ways. I did not even know they did this to me”

Sathyan stopped for a moment before speaking again “Why am I telling you, what’s the point, you are one of them!”

Lana stood and mumbled, “I am sorry” as she left the room. Sathyan did not speak.

Once Lana had left the room, she had a thought she turned back and re-entered the room. Lana watched as Sathyan looked at her.

“Come with me?” she asked. Sathyan looked at her and gave a simple nod. Lana lead her to the lounge area and went to the bar, Sathyan looked around but remained silent.

Lana poured two drinks and returned the bottle to shelf before turning. She gestured at the drinks. She did not indicate which to take leaving that up to Sathyan, Sathyan took the one closest to Lana before pouring it into the glass closest to her mixing the contents.

Once Sathyan had returned the now empty glass to the bar, she picked up the full one and poured some back into it.  Sathyan held out the one that had slightly more in it but Lana did not mind, she took it and drunk from it.

“I admire your caution” Lana said and Sathyan only scoffed taking a seat at a table behind her she left the glass untouched and folded her arms resting them on the table. The Mirialen let her head fall forward. Lana sat down opposite her and took another drink from her glass before setting it down.

“My name is Lana Beniko” Lana began and Sathyan tilted her head to the side when she was looking at Lana she saw a frown on the Jedi’s brow but she continued, “I hail from Dromund Kaas and my parents run a somewhat successful business...”


	4. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Sathyan learn the truth of their bond and begin to reconnect.

They had been on Ziost for several days and Lana liked to think that she and Sathyan were getting along better than they had been. Sathyan spoke more often now but she remained quieter than she had when Lana had first met her.

The Jedi sat cross-legged on the floor in the corner of her office she was mediating again. Lana drew some comfort from it now rather than the disgust she had previously felt having a connection to the Light in the same room. But then again wherever Sathyan was concerned, she did not care about the Light side of the Force. Lana stopped working and looked up feeling an abnormality in the force.

“Sathyan” she said “Do you feel that?”

“Yes” Sathyan said, “He is here” The Jedi tilted her head to the side, she remained in the same meditative position with her eyes closed, Lana watched as she stiffened and her head lolled forward.

“Ah, My favourite plaything” her voice was different, a disembodied male tone. Lana’s eyes widened. Vitiate. Lana stood and began to walk closer her hand on her Lightsaber.

Sathyan stood “You have been manipulating her. Mind control?” Vitiate spoke through her “I am the only one who gets to control Jedi” Sathyans eyes closed again and Lana felt a surge in the force again unlike the first, no, unlike anything she had felt before. “There. Call it a last act of kindness; I want her complete for my victory here” Sathyans face fell into a dark grin with narrow eyes, her hand falling to the Lightsaber on her belt.

The red blade ignited, Lana took a step back. She would never get used to Sathyan wielding a red blade. Blue belonged in her hand. Sathyan laughed.

“You care for her a great deal” Vitiate spoke “Love is it? Will you still love her when she holds that heart of yours in her hands?” Sathyan darted forward, Lana barely had time to ignite her Lightsaber to block the blow, and the clash of red blades was near blinding. “She fights me even now” Vitiate laughed “She is the only one who truly can” they exchanged blows.

Lana pushed Sathyan back with the force and watched as she smiled in the most sinister fashion and began pacing. The Lightsaber in her hand held loose and to the side like Lana herself had previously used her blade. Sith training. Now Lana used a two handed grip, self-taught from manuscripts in the archives and her memories of the women she loved. The same women looking upon Lana now with murder in her eyes. No Sathyan would never harm her intentionally, this was Vitiate.

“You will not harm her, you fight to live but you will not damage this Jedi” Vitiate was mocking her now “She doesn’t trust you, can you blame her?” Vitiate dived at her again bringing the blade down for an overhead strike, Lana blocked and landed two strikes of her own, he pushed at the force and Lana shot over her desk landing roughly.

“Interesting” Vitiate said “Still she fights, it is actually getting difficult to maintain control” he laughed looking right at her when she brought her head up “That is interesting, No wonder I cannot break your mind. You are bonded. The very connection to this Jedi protects you.” Lana pushed herself to her feet never taking her eyes off him “Jedi and their Self Sacrifice. Even on a subconscious level, it remains a pointless endeavour. This is not over Little Sith” he stiffened and what seemed like a cloud of red energy appeared around him and was gone as quickly as it appeared.

Sathyan gasped and fell forward landing on her hands and knees breathing heavily.

“He’s gone, It’s gone,” Sathyan said through breathes “Your control” Lana blinked, Vitiates last act of kindness.

“It was never my control. That was Marr,” Lana said, Sathyan did not reply. “Do you remember anything?”

“Everything” Sathyan replied pushing herself up, when she was on her feet, she staggered. Lana went to catch her but Sathyan held her hand up, preventing her from getting close.

“Please let me help you,” Lana said looking at the drained Jedi. She was deathly pale.

“I do not need your help,” she snapped back and Lana was taken aback by the anger. “Again a Sith takes my will from me!” Sathyan was louder now “You want my anger, my hate” Sathyan took a step towards Lana her eyes filled with rage “Here it is, does it make you happy?”

Lana looked at the Jedi, and then a thought struck her. Was Sathyan really a Jedi anymore? She had both Sith and Jedi training. Then she pondered the question. Sathyan with this anger had a certain stark beauty.

“That is unimportant” Lana said, “You are who you are. I never wanted any of this”

Sathyan laughed more in anger than anything else. “You allowed my capture. You gave me to Marr and his stooges; all this is on you Lana Beniko.” Sathyan pointed at her accusingly and then lowered her arm and sighed “Yet I cannot bring myself to hate you”

“What?” Lana asked, But Sathyan stepped to the side and let her back slide down the wall and she hugged her legs bringing her knees into her chin. The Jedi remained silent. Lana sat down in front of her and waited, if there was one thing Lana was. It was patient.

“He said you loved me?” Sathyan said almost questioningly but she did not give Lana a chance to answer “Bonded?” she asked, Lana realised Sathyan was talking to herself, it was as if she had forgotten Lana was even there “What would he mean?” Lana looked at her eyes and realised she was looking at her but unseeing. Then Lana felt it. It was not that she was unseeing; she was using the force as her sight. Lana opened up allowing Sathyan in. The Jedi gasped.

“This is not possible” Sathyan must have forgotten she had her back to the wall as she not only pulled away with the force but also physically tried to shuffle away. “I can’t share a bond with you!” Lana reached out and placed her hand on Sathyans legs.

“Why?” Lana asked, “We both care or more so cared for each other deeply. I would go so far as to say we loved one another.”

“I shouldn’t have!” Sathyan said, and Lana bit her cheek. That hurt. “It’s against the code”

“How can it be against your code?” Lana asked smoothly “I did not put the bond there. Neither did you. It was there long before we even knew of each other’s existence” Sathyan frowned “As the Jedi say” Lana continued “It is the will of the force”

“You are trying to manipulate me” Sathyan said “Just like he does. Placate me with a Jedi platitude. Blind me. Use what I believe to take the same away” Sathyan was angry again, the Jedi looked at her hands and spoke softly “Peace is a lie”

“Through passion, I gain strength.” Lana continued automatically and Sathyan looked at her something new in her eyes. A light Lana had never seen before.

“That is why I can’t hate you. I hate myself more than I could another” Lana felt Sathyan reaching out to her with the force, almost cautiously.

“There is no emotion” Lana found herself saying, “There is peace.” Lana reached out now towards Sathyan, their force energies intermingling. Co-existing. Light and Dark in perfect balance.

“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge,” Sathyan continued.

What was this? Lana looked at Sathyan and Sathyan looked back at her. Suddenly all became clear. Her life had been building up to this point. From Korriban and the trials, she undertook, all the way to her first meeting with Arkous.

It was never Revans destiny to destroy the Emperor. He was merely an obstacle on the path to his defeat. All she saw now was a face. A face she knew well. Her vision ended and she was still looking upon that face, that beautiful face.

“I would die for you,” Lana said softly to Sathyan. In her head that thought continued ‘ _I will kill for you, anything to keep you safe.’_

Sathyan however was just looking at Lana in silence, Lana watched her eyes, they flicked this way and that, a hand tentatively reached out to her cheek and Lana leaned into it.

“Hello” Lana spoke softly upon contact.

“Hi” Sathyan replied, blinking a few times.

Everything in their lives had brought them to this moment. Their unity, here and now against an enemy who sought naught but the destruction of everything but himself so he could be the only entity in existence. It was a pointless goal in Lana's eyes.

He would be the Survivor of Everything but Emperor of Nothing.

Lana watched as Sathyan bit her lip. She could feel the Jedi now on a much deeper level. Her emotions even a brief sense of her thoughts so long as they maintained this level of connection. It would not last she could already feel fatigue setting in.

Lana had no idea if the force intended for this to be anything but a bond of the force in two individuals, but it was more now. Lana loved her, she truly did. From what she could sense, Sathyan loved her equally but she was hurting. Lana had hurt her. She leaned forward so they were eye to eye, Sathyans hand had fallen from her cheek; Lana took it in her hands and smiled at her Jedi.

“Never again” Lana said and pressed her lips to Sathyans, after a few moments Lana felt wet warmth on her cheeks as Sathyan returned the kiss.


	5. Ziost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vitiates madness takes hold of Ziost.

It had been around a week since the encounter in Lana's office and within that time, the attacks by the possessed had started happening more frequently. It had however taken Sathyan a couple of days to open up about her experiences with Vitiate now that Lana had seen it firsthand. It had allowed them to become closer and provided a small cushion of trust. They had in truth, become closer, although not as close as Lana would have liked. With Lana tied to Sathyan through their bond, she could sense the Jedi’s fear and she was determined to prove that she would never again bring her to harm.

Lana was currently on a shuttle making her way to one of the landing zones that serviced the orbital station. It had had an unscheduled arrival, given the chaos currently engulfing the planet she needed to find out whom that was, and all major communications were down meaning she could not hail the check-in station.

Lana had already encountered the people Vitiate had dominated and for every life they took, she could feel his unmistakable presence growing stronger. She was also worried about Sathyan who had insisted on helping some of the Imperial Officers with their evacuations of both the Military and Civilians. Some of the last reports she received from her contacts informed her that the areas where Sathyan was assisting Imperial forces had fallen dark. This was due to communication and power systems failing as the possessed continued their attacks, it seemed Vitiate was determined to isolate the planet and its occupants.

“She hides things from you little Sith” Vitiate said to Lana from inside her own head.

“You will not dominate me as you did your pawns,” Lana snarled, several of the soldiers around her looked at her as if she were mad.

“I have no intension of doing so” her former Emperor replied, “I made that clear. Breaking you would break her. I would not break my favourite plaything now would I? Even if she keeps secrets from _her lover_ ” Lana was getting angry now and Vitiate laughed in her head and then was gone.

“Are you even that?”  A voice spoke from behind her and Lana spun Lightsaber in hand “You betrayed her”

“Have you not lied to her?” spoke yet another voice speaking as Vitiate.

“Manipulated her,” said another.

Lana looked around and everyone in the shuttle seemed to be possessed now all smiling at Lana mockingly with glowing red eyes.

“Don’t you want to know what she keeps from you?” Vitiate asked once again in her head as those around her raised their weapons. “Do you even know what she is?”

“Stop this” Lana demanded.

“I have worn many faces,” said one of the soldiers.

“So has your Jedi” another voice of Vitiate. This time it came from over the vessels intercom.

It was the pilot. _"Oh."_ Lana thought.

“You may wish to hold on to something little Sith” everyone said along with the voice in her head as the shuttle lurched towards the ground at speed.

Lana used the force to push those around her back so that she had space to move. She moved towards the rear of the shuttle and pulled the emergency lever to open the entry hatch. It took a few agonising seconds to open; when it did, she looked out seeing the ground rapidly approaching. She took a breath she had only one attempt at this.

 As she was about to jump one of the possessed grabbed her ‘cape’ with a laugh, the ground was getting closer, Lana hurriedly removed the clasps, and when her cape was free, she jumped. As she fell, she began channelling the force so she could attempt to cushion her landing. She was distantly aware of the shuttle slamming into the ground in the distance and the explosion that followed but her focus at that moment was on not dying.

When she neared the ground she was still falling too fast and hit it hard during her landing, she rolled along the durasteel flooring of the landing pad and howled in pain as she felt her left arm among other bones break and as she came to a stop, she hit her head on something.

She closed her eyes as her head began to spin. When she opened them, she saw that she was underneath a shuttle. Groaning as she stood Lana realised that she had arrived at her destination. Using her pain and anger, she began to channel the dark side of the force and weave it into healing energy. It was not as effective as its light side counterpart was or as painless yet I did its job. She felt her cuts and grazes heal, she felt the bones she had broken snap back into place and reconnect. She would bruise but for the moment, she was once again fighting fit.

 _I am never wearing a cape again._ She thought as she placed her hands on her knees and leaned forwards slightly.

Lana took several deep breathes afterwards and looked up; seeing that there were several dead soldiers around her she approached one. It did not take her long to realise that they had died from explosives and blaster fire.

She drew her Lightsaber and followed the bodies towards the check-in station and as she neared, there came the sound of blaster fire along with what sounded like a thermal detonator. Several more soldiers ran in front of her towards the sound, they were clearly possessed and ready to attack whoever was in that building. She followed them and as they neared their victim, she used the force to propel herself forward and flipped in midair so she landed in front of them before cutting them down.

“Damn” Lana knew that voice, she did not want to turn around “Blondie!” Lana ground her teeth and sheathed her blade.

“What are you doing on Ziost?” Lana demanded, the woman looked at her for a few moments and gave a smirk.

“Shooting, Looting and saving your ass” the women smiled and looked down with a tilted head as if to look behind Lana “An a mighty fine one at that”

“This is who the Empire sends?” Vitiate said in her head and laughed “How far they have fallen” Lana ignored him.

Before Lana could speak, she heard footsteps behind her and spun with her weapon once again in hand expecting one of Vitiates minions and she nearly cleaved her assistant in two.

“Easy My Lord” Kovach said “I thought you were dead, we saw your shuttle go down”

“Evidently not” Lana said and turned back to the newcomer.

“Agent Kovach” Lana said, “This is the Jassera, a _Bounty Hunter_.”

“Nice to meet ya’” Jassera said with a nod ignoring the way Lana slighted her occupation.

“Impressive” Kovach said stepping towards the Chiss “I never thought a Chiss working outside the Ascendancy and the Empire would achieve so much”

“It’s easy enough with a good pair of blasters,” she said with a smirk.

“Enough” Lana snapped, “We have more pressing concerns” she sighed and sheathed her Lightsaber “Kovach use her to your advantage. She has some skill”

“Blondie!” the Chiss frowned “I’m offended”

“Good” Lana replied “I meant to offend, as if you call me Blondie again you will lose the ability speak” she turned to leave “I expect updates Kovach”

As Lana left, she heard the mercenary mumbling about her to Kovach and then offering her somewhat limited skills. Lana however had her mind focused on her own goal. She had a Jedi to find.

“You will not find her” Vitiate said as she commandeered Kovachs shuttle and made her way back to New Adasta.

Once she arrived, she was trying in vain to block out Vitiates voice but that particular feat was proving more difficult the stronger he became, they had to end this soon. She walked through the streets, the dead lay abandoned around her covering the pathways and roads, even the protocol droids were in pieces. When she reached her base of operations, she was immediately on the defensive.

Watcher Seven, her trusted confidant and advisor while she was in the very building unleashed a barrage of blaster fire that she blocked with her Lightsaber.

“Nothing can withstand my power,” Vitiate said through Watcher Seven.

Lana did not hesitate; she cut down Watcher Seven with a well placed Lightsaber throw. Following that death she would have left knowing that her agents had been compromised but she had unfinished business. When she entered her office one of the possessed was waiting for her and the man smiled at her and drew a green Lightsaber.

“Do you like my Jedi?” Vitiate said “The entire Sixth Line fell to my will” he placed himself into a Lightsaber stance and readied himself to strike “There is no contemplation” Vitiate lunged and Lana brought up her Lightsaber to defend herself. Vitiate laughed as she pushed him back “There is only duty. Have you ever heard such nonsense Little Sith?”

They exchanged blows again “Silent?” Vitiate mocked “These Jedi are so unlike ours, wouldn’t you agree?”

Lana brought her Lightsaber low as she had seen Sathyan do on occasion; Vitiates pawn dodged backwards narrowly missing the tip of the blade and giving Lana the perfect opportunity. She spun bringing the Lightsaber into a slash at shoulder level; however she failed to take his head as she found herself launched into the wall behind her.

“Did you think I would not know _her_ tactics?” Vitiate said “I have been in her head little Sith” he stalked towards her the green blade held at his side.

Lana took a breath and felt pain in her chest; he had at least bruised one of her ribs. She looked up at her attacker. She then had a thought. One that would never have occurred to her before, following this unknown influence she spoke.

“There is no emotion, there is peace,” Lana said her voice deep as she spoke through the pain “There is no passion, there is serenity,” she added skipping a line. Vitiate staggered back and blinked the Jedi taking some control back. Vitiate howled in frustration.

“There is no chaos, there is harmony,” Lana continued, she had no idea why she was doing this it just felt right.

“There is no death, there is the force” the Jedi spoke. Vitiate howled in anger again as the Jedi brought his own Lightsaber into his chest and fell to his knees. The Jedi met Lana's eyes and gave a slight nod, Lana knew it was a silent ‘Thank you’ and he fell forward. He was dead before he struck the ground.

“Well played little Sith, her influence suits you” Vitiate said as Lana stood and walked to her desk opening a compartment within the object that was not on any records, one she had installed on any desk she should occupy. From within she took a Lightsaber, one that she should never have taken from its owner. One she intended to return.

Kovach called her as she made her way back to the Shuttle and informed her of a crashed ship that had housed Theron Shan. Theron had of course pledged his aid in defeating the Emperor, despite his transgression and undesired presence here she was glad to have her team back together. Between the three of them, she was confident they could at least slow Vitiate down.

Once she reached their location, she heard Kovachs voice over the comm. system. “My Lord, if you could lure some to the door we have a plan” she did not object, ideas now no matter how small would be useful at this moment.

She raised her arm to the sky wincing as she did so, her bruised rib pulling in her chest. She used the force to send a barrage of lightning upwards, it didn’t take long for a group of the possessed to find her. She unleashed lightning at one and took some steps backwards towards the building as the other two advanced on her. The moment she crossed the boundary into the building the door ahead of her closed and the sound of electricity sounded on the other side.

Theron appeared and nodded to her as the door reopened. They both took a soldier and brought them inside before securing them to chairs.

“Theron” Lana greeted, “It is good to see you, despite the fact I dislike you being here”

“Likewise to both” Theron grumbled “I would be of more use if I hadn’t fried my implants once I _landed_ to escape a mob”

“That’s how you got the idea?” Lana asked.

“Well it was Kovach. But yeah, the moment I came down a group of them descended on my shuttle” Theron folded his arms “I didn’t know it was _him_ at the time, I just thought they were doing their jobs, but I had my suspicions”

“What are you even doing here?” Lana asked folding her arms.

“Looking for Master Haniver” Theron replied, “There were sightings of her on Imperial networks, so I assumed she has been working with you. Once I heard of the trouble here, it made sense and all the pieces fit”

Lana looked at Theron but did not speak she nodded and turned to Kovach as he worked on the computers nearby. Theron did not know, he did not even suspect that something was amiss and that Sathyans presence here was not by choice, at least at first. “That’s not true is it? Little Sith” Vitiate added in her mind “You try to keep her here even now”.

“Damn, you guys are hard to find!” came a voice, Lana looked over to the door he hand on her Lightsaber “Relax, Blon... Lana. He hasn’t got me yet” Jassera said, although she did look worse for wear.

“What happened to you?” Theron asked with a smirk.

“Bastards ruptured my jetpack” Jassera said folding her arms and glaring at the man. “Turns out my shield generator isn’t as good as I thought, even though I ripped it off” she gestured at herself “I liked that jacket” she groaned and Lana smirked at the Chiss.

The Bounty Hunter always seemed to wear black and had a variety of outfits for different environments. When she had landed on Ziost she wore a long black jacket with a small jetpack fixed to it over a leather vest, now she wore only the vest and that appeared to be scorched and she had ash and dirt over her arms and face.

“I’ll note for Sith Intelligence to replace them,” Lana promised then added, “If we survive this.”

The two soldiers tied to the chairs began to stir; Theron and Kovach pulled blasters and pointed them towards them

“My Lord?” One said, “What happened?”

“No signs of possession” Lana said “I can’t sense him”

“I grow tired” spoke Vitiate in her head “These two are beyond me. You know what you have to do” a laugh. She could see Theron talking to her but she could not hear his words, she frowned and she asked him to repeat.

“I said, are you all right,” Theron said.

“Yes” Lana lied “Set them free”

Kovach and Theron released the soldiers and they ran from the room on Lana's instruction, well more so a threat to kill them if they did not.


	6. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Standing against a god.

It did not take long to formulate a plan, they were going to use an old riot control weapon housed in Peoples Tower to neutralise the populous of Ziost. In hope that with no one to control Vitiate would be limited in what he can do. However, that was easier said than done.

The Republic had also launched an attack on Ziost during its allegedly weakened state, however the only thing they had succeeded in was giving Vitiate more puppets and this only pushed the group forward.

Lana looked out of the cockpit window as Theron followed the guidance system to Peoples Tower. They had both fallen silent following a rather tense conversation. Lana had told Theron everything. He had been outraged at first but then when he saw how it all had effected Lana he somewhat calmed.

“She’ll be fine,” Theron, said breaking the silence “She’s fought worse than some possessed soldiers”

“It’s not the soldiers I am worried about” Lana replied “Its Vitiate he has gone silent”

“That can’t be good,” Theron said as he brought the shuttle into a decent pattern towards the roof of Peoples Tower.

Lana disembarked as Theron programmed the shuttles autopilot to take it back for Jassera and Kovach. She went straight to the security centre and after neutralizing the possessed in the room, she took over all communication networks on the planet. _I really am getting the hang of this slicing business._

There were footsteps behind her and she spun Lightsaber in hand. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

“Sathyan” she said and ran to the Jedi placing her Lightsaber on her belt as she went, when she was in front of the Jedi she grabbed her shoulder and kissed the shorter woman. “You will be the death of me you know that?” Lana looked into her eyes, those beautiful green eyes and smiled.

“I came to help” Sathyan said softly. It took Lana a moment to realise something was wrong.

“Sathyan?” Lana asked “What is it?”

“They’re dead” she said sadly “Everyone I tried to save, he made them attack me... I had to... I had to” Lana placed a gloved finger on her lips.

“We will stop him” Lana replied “Together?” Sathyan gave a brief smile that did not reach her eyes and nodded.

“I know you don’t completely trust me yet” Lana continued leading her to the command console “But you couldn’t have timed this better”

“What?”

“I need you to lure Vitiate here,” Lana, answered, “He will want you more than his other pawns, I think he was using me to try and find you” she turned to Sathyan and took the Jedi’s hands and clasped them between her own. “You need to show him you are not afraid anymore”

Sathyan nodded and made a broadcast at Lana's instruction:

“VITIATE! I have struck you down once already, today I am finishing the job. Today I stand in defiance of your will and your plans use whatever reason you wish” Lana watched on the footage as a Jedi he possessed looked at Sathyans projection. “However, I know the truth you are a coward, you used even me as your puppet”

In the corner of her vision, she saw Sathyan raise her hand and make a choking gesture. She saw a possessed Jedi on the screen, one very close to Vitiate rise into the air, grasped by a force choke, moments passed and his head flicked to the side and he fell to the floor lifeless.

“Yet here I am, a broken Jedi standing against you, using the power you bestowed upon me with your meddling” Sathyan finished and she cut the broadcast.

 It worked as well as intended, the security feeds across the area showed the possessed all heading towards Peoples Tower. Vitiate wanted Sathyan.

Lana made her way to the roof followed closely by a silent Jedi. Well near silent, Lana was sure she could hear her speaking to herself softly at she hoped Sathyan was talking to herself. Once they were in the out on the roof, Theron stood and wiped his hands on his jacket, leaving greasy marks behind. He held out his hand and Sathyan shook it with a smile.

Moments later the doors behind them opened and the possessed soldiers ran out, guns firing in all directions. Sathyan pushed Lana to side and grabbed Theron pulling him out of the way as a Sixth Line Jedi landed where they were just stood. The Pink Twi’lek smiled and attacked Sathyan; she only just managed to draw the Lightsaber she carried.

Lana was about to rush to help her own Lightsaber coming into her hand, however that plan ended quickly, when another Jedi-this time a Mirialen, attacked Lana. She rolled backwards dodging the woman’s strike.

“Theron” she called “Get it working!” Lana blocked an incoming strike and pushed the Jedi back with the force; she spared a quick look at Sathyan and was as ever impressed with what she saw. Sathyan was _‘outgunned’_ considering that her attacker wielded two Lightsabers to her one, but it did not stop her from holding her own and keeping her attacker at bay.

The Mirialen renewed her attack on Lana forcing her back a few steps. Lana let out a growl of frustration as Vitiates pawn drove her to the edge of the platform. “I thought this vessel would be fitting” Vitiate said through the Mirialen “You like everything green after all” Vitiate laughed. Lana renewed her strikes and used her anger yet still her opponent pushed her back, the Jedi she fought was too fast, whether that was the Jedi and her skill or Vitiates manipulations, she did not know.

The fight continued and Lana was close to the edge when Vitiate stopped his attacks; it took a moment for Lana to realise why.

The first thing she was the body of the Twi’lek near a few crates at the edge of the platform but no visible injuries, the second thing she saw was Theron giving her the signal he was ready, the last thing she noticed was the red blade protruding from her attackers chest as Sathyan pulled it free.

Sathyan had saved her life.

Sathyan did not wait for Lana, she spun and walked into the centre of the platform and began using her Lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts as Vitiate directed his pawns to attack Theron. This allowed Theron to make his way to Lana as they focused on Sathyan.

“Why did she kill them?” Theron said somewhat angry “She only needed to hold them off for a bit longer”

“I do not think the Twi’lek is dead” Lana replied absentmindedly. Her focus was on Sathyan even now, as she was deflecting and dodging blaster shots, those that got through were for the moment absorbed by her shield, she could see it flash every now and again. “Theron, get the machine ready” he nodded as Lana moved to the Sathyans side and began helping her deflect incoming fire. Several of the soldiers fell dead due to the returned shots, but most were directed harmlessly aside into the walls, floor and roof.

After a few moments, there was a blinding flash and the weapon sent a shockwave from the very edges of the platform they stood upon, Lana closed her eyes and waited a few moments for her vision to return to normal. When she opened her eyes Vitiates pawns lay on the floor, Theron was by one and he looked up confirming that they were alive.

They had done it. Vitiate was beaten.

“Master Surro, No!” Theron called as a lone Jedi walked towards them.

“This has been an adequate attempt to prevent my rise,” Surro said as Vitiate “But did you think I would make it so easy” he smiled “This one is one of my favourites; she fights me as you do” he looked at Sathyan “But you. You will always hold that honour”

“You will never touch me again” Sathyan said and lunged but he held up a hand and she faltered.

“Did you truly believe I would relinquish my control of you” he was laughing now “Kneel before the Darkness”

Lana saw Sathyan visibly shudder as she tried to fight it and then she went still and kneeled in front of Vitiate. The Lana's mind caught up. Nyctophobia the keyword Marr had chosen, it meant a fear of Darkness. Vitiate had not removed Marrs programming he had altered it so that Sathyan suited his purpose.

“No” Theron said unleashing a barrage of blaster fire but Sathyan was on her feet in but a moment her red blade drawn and deflecting the shots. Her eyes were no longer green but a deep shade of red. She grabbed the SIS agent with the force and hurled him into a wall. Theron tried to push himself up but collapsed.

“Kill the Sith” Vitiate said and Sathyan nodded, striding towards Lana. Surro collapsed as Vitiate released his control. His voice reappeared in Lana head “The time has come for my ascension, I hope you live to see it little Sith” then he fell silent.

Sathyan went to strike her but Lana dived to the side. She drew her blade but she decided against using it and returned it to her belt. She instead reached inside her robes and pulled another weapon free. She activated the blue blade and looked at her Jedi.

“Remember who you are,” Lana said and she used the weapon to block Sathyans incoming attack.

The Jedi showed no recollection; there was nothing in those red eyes, no emotion at all just cold dead eyes. An hollow void where life used to exist.

“Sathyan” Lana said, “Please fight this!” Lana blocked another series of incoming attacks and nearly fell over the unconscious body of Master Surro. Sathyan used the force to throw Surros limp form from the roof. Lana's eyes widened. “This isn’t you; look at what you are doing”.

Sathyan dived at her and Lana blocked again with a clash of red and blue. Lana knew it was pointless to fight her love, she would be outmatched soon, so instead she focused on their connection, she had to do something. She knew if she killed Sathyan, Vitiate would win and if Sathyan killed her, it would be no different. This was exactly what he wanted.

She pushed the Jedi back when their blades made contact again. Sathyan titled her head to the side, Lana had seen her do that before on Yavin when she was meditating or focusing on something. Then she knew what she had to do. She had to let Vitiate win. Because unlike Lana, Sathyan would never let anybody harm those she loved, a lesson Lana had learned too late, but one she took to heart.

“Sathyan” Lana said “I hurt you I know that” She stepped forward the blue blade held to the side as she was shown years ago on Korriban. “I am sorry” she stopped a few paces before her deactivating the Lightsaber. Sathyan still had not moved her head remained at that angle. The Mirialen stiffened.

“Pathetic” she said in that disembodied voice “You are no Sith” Sathyan lunged and Lana reignited the blade, hoping that this would work. She managed to exchange strikes, and at that moment neither had an advantage. Sathyan was a stronger fighter than Lana was, but Lana had been working on her defensive techniques and Sathyan was still weak from her previous ordeals, but it would not take Vitiate long to overcome this.

“I know something you don’t” Lana said, “I have something you will never have”

Vitiate laughed and pushed Lana back with the force, she flew across the platform and landed on her back. Before she could get back up she was seized with the force. Vitiate lifted her and then slammed her back down, the Lightsaber left her grip and Vitiate slammed her down again before holding her over the edge. She did not look down; she knew what was below her, a long drop and a sudden stop.

“What do you have?” Vitiate asked “What do you have that I cannot possibly take from you?”

“Love” Lana replied, “I love the Jedi you possess and nothing you do will change that”

“Love is a bond easily severed” Vitiate said with a hiss “All I have to do is let you fall”

“She won’t let you,” Lana said and Vitiate tightened his grip and began a force choke.

“Silence!” Vitiate demanded.

“We must fight and use our fear” Lana managed choking the entire time.

Vitiate frowned and suddenly Lana was thrown backwards onto the platform and Sathyan stalked towards her but she faltered, Sathyan fell to her knees and screamed, it was harsh and loud it was unnatural and Lana used what energy she had left to cover her ears.

She did not know how long had passed, but when she was able, Lana pushed herself into a crouch and leaned back against the wall, she saw Theron in a similar position at the other side of the platform and followed his gaze. Sathyan was on her feet, her blue blade back in her hand where it belonged and she was circling in the centre of the platform, opposite her stood the Twi’lek Jedi holding Sathyans discarded red blade.

“I’m curious. Do you really believe you have accomplished anything here? What do you think you’ve achieved?” Vitiate asked.

“You feed on those you kill!” Sathyan snapped “Those lives you take, we’re doing everything we can to stop you”

“’Everything you can’ will never be enough. You would be wise to remember that from now on. I have decided that life is more interesting with the three of you in it. If you wish to keep railing against me, then so be it. Your interference changes nothing.” Sathyan dived at him with her Lightsaber but he easily parried it and pushed her back with the force, she struck at his wall of force energy but he easily held her back as if she were an insect striking a window.

“When I am finished here-when every life on this world has been exhausted-I want you all to be alive, to know that I succeeded.” Vitiate smiled and gave a laugh as Sathyan renewed her efforts and she was allowed through the barrier as Vitiate lowered his hand, Sathyan brought her Lightsaber through his chest, but he just smiled “Goodbye” he said simply and the Twi’lek fell to the floor.

Sathyan screamed her rage “No! He escaped again” she grabbed the body with the force and hurled it from the platform. Lana could feel the dark side radiating from Sathyan and she saw the lightning curling around the body as it was thrown. It was magnificent.

The three of them returned to the Orbital station and the moment they left their shuttle the stations proximity alarms raged as satellites in orbit around Ziost overloaded, some exploded and others began falling towards the planet. They watched in silence as a wave of force energy passed over the planet, all their work for naught.

Lana felt something grip her hand and she spared a glance down. Sathyan had clasped it and was visibly shaking. Theron was the first to turn away, Lana watched him go and kick a nearby crate and then sit down upon the same and rub his foot through his boot. She then looked at her Jedi; the Mirialen was crying looking away from both the window and Lana.

 Lana knew why, she could feel it too. The feelings as thousands upon thousands of lives were extinguished. She pulled Sathyan towards her and brought her into a hug.

They remained there in silence for the longest time. Once Sathyan had calmed, Lana lead her and Theron into an office.

Theron opened up a communication channel with the Republic that was answered by Satele Shan.

“Theron” she said, “We have reports from Ziost and I can feel it too”

“They’re gone” Theron said “The whole planet”

“I’m sorry you had to witness that Theron”

“You’re sorry!” Theron snapped, “All those lives gone and all you can say is you’re sorry. Did you even try and stop Saresh?”

“Theron” Satele warned, “There is no emotion, there in peace”

“With all due respect Master Satele” Lana spoke up unwilling to hear more “You cannot comprehend what we just witnessed”

“Ah Lord Beniko” Satele replied maintaining that perfect emotionless composure the Jedi were famous for “I should have know you would have had some involvement in this. It just further justifies the Supreme Chancellors stance”

“What?” Theron asked.

“You have been Blacklisted Theron,” Satele said. “Saresh and I agreed that you should be placed on administrative leave due to your actions leading up to and on Ziost.”

“Great!” Theron said raising his hands in defeat.

“I see a face we have not seen in a long time” Satele continued “Master Haniver”

“Do not call me that,” Sathyan snapped angrily causing Lana to smile “I am through with the Jedi” Lana gasped, as did Theron. Satele remained utterly composed.

“If that is your wish” Satele said “I will however allow you time to consider what leaving the order would mean”

Sathyan did not respond.

“Theron, please return to Coruscant soon and safely” Satele looked at Sathyan one last time “May the force be with you” and terminated the call.

Following the call, Lana arranged for Theron to take a shuttle under an assumed name used by Intelligence agents and he had departed leaving her with updated contact details. She also received a message from Jassera noting that she had both escaped and neutralized Kovach as well as substantial evidence he was working with Saresh.

Lana left the docking bay as Theron took off. She added details to her datapad marking Therons alias as in use within the Sith Intelligence network, she also replied to Jassera and arranged a payment for her both her assistance and the lost gear.

Sathyan was on Lana's ship when she returned. The Jedi was meditating so Lana did not disturb her she instead went to the cockpit and instructed the pilot to take them to Dromund Kaas. When she returned to where Sathyan had been the Jedi was absent, she felt the ship lurch as it hit hyperspace.

She found Sathyan in the ships lounge looking out at hyperspace. Lana made them both a drink and sat down next to her. Sathyan moved over and put her arms around Lana resting her head on the taller woman’s shoulder.

Lana kissed her head and Sathyan relaxed a little and looked up. Their eyes met and it took Lana a few moments to realise that the green had gone. She looked into eyes that looked like her own. Green may have been beautiful but orange was stunning.

She focused on her Fallen Jedi and smiled. She could feel Sathyans unease, yet despite that, they shared moments like this, Sathyan close to Lana and the Jedi allowing small gestures of affection. Lana then realised even given all that had happened that there was no place she would rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Your thoughts and comments are welcome as always.


	7. Feeling Less.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana learns of Sathyans victory over Vitiate. But at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lana's thoughts are now in bold italics to make these easier to identify.

The rain drummed against the windows of the apartment as it poured onto the streets below. It was still dark with it being early morning well before anybody in the city below would be awake. Lana stood looking through both glass and rain at the city itself before her gaze wandered up to the sky. If she looked carefully, Lana could just make out the stars through the ever constant storms and clouds.

She thought about her past, her childhood had ended when her power in the force began to emerge. She could recall when she began training within the Academy on Korriban, but before that, she could not quite picture her life, she knew aspects but not a whole. She folded her arms and focused on a shuttle as it passed on its patrol.

Lana could see her faint reflection in the glass; she needed to do something with her hair. She stood by the window barefoot in a pair of simple black leggings and an overly large green shirt, smirking and  pondering her wardrobe she realised that Vitiate had been right in one regard. It appeared she definitely had a thing for green.

She was disturbed from her thoughts by an incessant beeping so she sighed and walked across the room towards the offending device and shut it off before the noise woke the apartments other occupant or irritated her further. Lana pulled her mug free and sweetened the drink to taste before raising the tea to towards her lips and  breathed in deeply absorbing herself in its aroma before taking her first mouthful and leaving it to rest on her tongue for the just a moment before swallowing, a sort of morning ritual.

Lana walked over to the room that she formerly maintained for guests and looked inside once the door opened. The occupant was still asleep and Lana allowed herself a smile before turning and walking back towards the window. Taking a seat at her desk, she took one more drink of her tea and placed the mug next to her computer.

Once it was active, Lana manipulated the display and began reviewing her mail and reports however; her mind kept falling back to her roommate. Lana smirked to herself. She loved her Jedi and waited patiently for the day when Sathyan would let her in and not shy away from her as she often did. Lana wanted nothing more than to simply share a bed, she desired that closeness, the next step in their relationship, nothing else just that simple gesture of trust, a shared space.

Lana did not know how long she was lost in her thoughts, but she yet again found herself shaken from them. This time however it was the padding of bare feet on the floor as Sathyan left her room, Lana turned and saw her Jedi disappear towards the shower. Lana smiled as she remembered their first day under the same roof, she recalled Sathyans face, she had been happier than Lana had ever seen her and it was the first real smile that Lana had seen for a long time.

Lana was absorbed in her work for a while after that, and smiled when she felt a soft touch run along the top of her back as Sathyan walked behind her trailing her hand across her shoulders and leant down towards her ear. The feeling of Sathyans breath coming through her hair and touching her skin, she could just make out the sound of her Jedi’s lips parting.

“I’m Sorry” Sathyans voice, said softly.

Lana awoke with a start.

She was on her feet in seconds and standing before the mirror above the sink moments after that, she rubbed cold water on her face and looked at her dishevelled reflection.

 ** _‘That wasn’t what she said’_** Lana thought to herself **‘ _What did she say?’_** but she could not remember. Lana grabbed her communicator and before she could place a call, it indicated she had one incoming. _‘ **This cannot be good’**._

Lana found herself in the operations centre at Intelligence Headquarters. Enemies unknown had destroyed Marr’s Flagship; the Republic contingent had not faired any better. Very few ships had escaped Wild Space. Sathyan of course had been aboard Marrs destroyer, Lana felt her fists clench as she looked over the multitude of screens and broadcasts from across the Empire and Republic.

Not knowing how Sathyan fared was destroying her, but she would use that anger and she would not surrender until she held Sathyan in her arms again. Whether she was alive or dead, no she could not think about the latter.

Lana was communicating over an encrypted channel with Theron; although the Agent was technically no longer with the SIS, he still had access to information from the Republics perspective. Lana could not reply however, given she now stood in the open surrounded by her agents and in a building where the Dark Council were recording everything said.

 ** _‘Why had Sathyan apologised?’_** Lana found herself thinking, she had dismissed the idea that it was a dream, she was sure it had something to do with their bond.

‘Lana we have a hit’ came Therons voice in her ear ‘SIS say the ships that attacked the fleet match those that attacked our borders’

“Ensign” Lana called to the women near her “Compare what data we have to the recent border skirmishes” the women nodded and Lana watched as the data appeared around her. It matched. The twin conquerors who had decimated Republic and Imperial outposts had struck again.

‘Damn it, got to go Lana, speak soon’ Therons comm. disconnected and Lana removed her earpiece as she pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear to disguise the action.

“I want a report ready for the Dark Council before any of you leave tonight” Lana called out, the room fell silent for a few moments and Lana frowned “Any objections?” Nobody spoke and moments later returned to his or her work. Lana looked around the room and could sense the fear, which sparked Lana's suspicions, she quickly returned to her office locking the door behind her.

As she sat at her desk she placed her Lightsaber within easy reach, it took her a few moments to realise her datapad was elsewhere and glanced around the room for it, upon seeing it she stood to retrieve the pad from the shelves to her right. The moment she left her seated position she felt a surge of force energy and fell back in her chair taking a few deep breathes. It had happened. Vitiate was dead. Which meant Sathyan was still alive. She frowned for a moment her hand finding her heart something was amiss. It felt different.

Lana did not have time to contemplate what this sensation was. The Holo-communication device built into her desk sparked into life.

“My Lord, You have to leave now,” The image said.

“Darmas? What do you mean?” Lana asked already grabbing her Lightsaber.

“Imperious is seizing Marr’s assets” Darmas replied, “She has ordered your arrest as an accessory in his demise, we both know that means an _accident_ in your future”

“That is preposterous” Lana snapped pulling on a long robe from the storage locker near the door, it took her a moment to realise it belonged to Sathyan. **_‘It took Imperious no time to seize power. Now is not the time for power plays’._**

“I know. So do Acina and Vowrawn” Darmas continued “They have told me to get you to safety, so I spoke with a few _friends_ one of them is waiting just outside the city”

“Thank you Darmas” Lana replied, Darmas nodded and terminated the call.

Lana pulled the robe over her clothing and returned to her desk opening the secret compartment and pulling out her spare Lightsaber and sliding it up her sleeve and then retrieved a series of documents and alternate sources of identification. She and Theron were prepared for this, she grabbed a communicator from the compartment last, one that could only receive and send messages to its twin, which the SIS agent possessed. She sent one message:

_‘Time is short. We are on our own”_

Not waiting for Theron to reply she tucked the documents and communicator inside the robe she wore. Leaving the hood down, Lana placed her hand on the door panel, sighed, unlocked her office and stepped out.

“Lana Beniko” a man said ahead of her almost instantly clearly they had been waiting for her “You are under arrest, we have authority to use lethal force” Lana looked at the man and noted his robes, so a Sith then. He did not seem familiar to her and she had extensive records of everybody currently on Dromund Kaas, and nothing had crossed her desk in relation to new arrivals. So this had been planned, this Sith had recently arrived from the Academy or more likely smuggled on world in secret for this very purpose. She looked behind him and saw a series of armed soldiers with weapons ready, some were her own operatives that she knew by name.

This would not be pleasant. “We both know I will not make it to a cell” Lana said confidently “Imperious will not allow it”

“Imperious is no Master of mine” the Sith replied.

“She is a member of the Dark Council” Lana spoke she re-positioned her feet careful not to draw attention to her movements “She can be anyone and everyone’s Master” she did not know what to do she was vastly outnumbered and did not like her odds.

 _‘Feel for the space where everything connects’_ came Sathyans voice in her head. Lana focused on the words.

“Lord Beniko” the Sith said “I must insist you to hand over your Lightsaber and come with me”

 _‘Channel and focus the force through your Lightsaber’_ she levelled her breathing and slid her hand up her sleeve, none of those ahead of her seemed to notice.

“You make demands above your station!” Lana said angrily, not that she was angry in the slightest   it was purely for effect. Those behind him reacted with a sudden flare-up of fear causing Lana give a genuine smirk.

_‘When you are ready, bring your blade down, unleash it and run’_

“My Lord” the Sith activated his Lightsaber “You need not resist, Imperious wants you alive”

“I am so glad you activated your lightsaber” Lana said smugly “Now I can say I was provoked” She activated the blade and the Sith eyes widened, no doubt in reaction to the concealed weapon and the surge in force energy as Lana channelled it to meet her needs.

Lana brought her Lightsaber in a downward thrust and the blade sunk into the floor, the force energy she was channelling dispersing on the blades impact and staggering those around her. She moved forward pushing the Sith aside and ran past the cries of alarm.

When Lana passed through the door, she brought the blade through the panel nearby, causing the doors to slam such behind her. She ran on only slowing her pace as she neared the foyer and exits to the shuttle pads, returning the weapon to her sleeve and pulling up her hood she walked calmly past her staff, who had yet to realise something was amiss in the rooms behind her or that Lana was even among them.

She grabbed a speeder from the shuttle pad and began making her way to the entrance of Kaas City.  This was not the first time Sathyans lessons had saved her life and Lana knew it would not be the last. She needed to find her Jedi.

Lana brought the shuttle into land and disembarked, it seemed she had beaten the news of her impending _arrest_ as everyone around her still reacted as if she were Sith and not a fugitive, not that they could see her face but the lack of extra security was always welcome.

“My Lord” came and voice and Lana sighed, of course, it had to be her.

“Jassera” Lana spoke trying her best to mimic Sathyans mixed accent as best she could, Jassera did not react to her voice she simply nodded handing her something.

Lana placed the device in her ear and she was welcomed by two voices and a series of beeping. The beeping was most likely a droid, one voice was Darmas and another woman’s voice she did not recognise, but she was definitely from Republic space.

“Jass” the unknown woman said, “Remember what I showed you”

“I know” Jassera snapped in a whisper “Get off my back”

Jassera moved to Lana's speeder and the Sith watched as the Bounty Hunter opened a few panels and began messing with wires before installing a device of some kind before hiding her work behind the panels again and leading Lana away.

They began walking towards the nearby outpost; from there they would continue via speeder to the spaceport. Lana watched Jassera as she moved forward the Chiss had her blue hair in a loose bun and wore a simple coat over some basic armour nothing like her usual attire. It was not until they were in a speeder heading for the spaceport that they heard anything from their allies.

“Boom!” came the woman’s voice followed by laughter “Bye squadies, oh that Sith looks pissed!” more laughter.

“What is going on?” Lana asked.

“I installed an explosive device in the speeder back there; they must have just blown it and since Darmas has access to the camera feeds, I guess they just saw it happen”

“Clever” Lana said however distasteful she found the subterfuge it covered their trail for a few minutes at the very least.

“Blue” came the woman’s voice “Hurry up! Cipher-shits codes aren’t gonna last forever”

“Vaieo” Jassera replied, “We are going as fast as we can, I’m bringing the speeder in now”

“Too late” Vaieo replied as they disembarked. “I hate been right all the time! You know what this means Cipher-shit!”

Lana saw Jassera roll her eyes and begin mouthing words as the woman, Vaieo, spoke-causing Lana to smirk. “I’m gonna have to charge extra for my thrilling heroics” gunfire accompanied her voice.

“My Lord” Darmas began over yet more gunfire “If you could hurry”

Jassera and Lana began at a run towards and then through the spaceport with the Chiss leading Lana towards a lift.

“Private hanger” Jassera said readying her blasters along with a wrist-mounted launcher containing what looked like a series of darts. “Might want to get ready to fight”

The moment the door opened, they were greeted by Imperial security forces converging on a large freighter, a Twi’lek stood with duel blasters near the entry hatch occasionally crouching behind a portable deflector shield set up between a series of stacked crates or behind the crates themselves. Lana had to admit the woman was a good shot with those blasters.

Jassera launched two darts from her launcher and rolled behind a nearby barricade, no doubt set up by the attacking Imperial forces. The darts exploded seconds apart creating a window for Vaieo to fall back. Lana grabbed two soldiers with the force and slammed them against each before casting them aside and letting the Lightsaber fall from her sleeve into her hand, her personal blade remained untouched on her belt.

Vaieo threw a thermal detonator that exploded near Lana and the Sith glared at the Twi’lek but she merely smirked and gave a mock salute after sheathing one of her blasters. Lana watched as the Twi’lek fired at her attackers with her remaining pistol before pulling a shotgun from her back with her free hand before she unloaded it in the face of a soldier unfortunate enough to be in front of her.

Lana who was using her Lightsaber to block incoming fire focused on what she was doing and directed the bolts back at her attackers. The elevator at the back end of the room began to rise and she heard both Vaieo and Jassera curse simultaneously

“Oi Cipher-shit” Vaieo called “Get that roof open!”

“Captain” Darmas called back “I’m working on it, the codes keep changing”

“Use binary twelve” Lana called over “Re-route docking clearance from another hanger and then enforce it with binary seven, it is out of rotation”

“Good call” Darmas called back “Should only take me a few minutes”

“Darmas” Jassera called “We don’t have a few minutes”

Lana looked back to the elevator and saw it descending, more soldiers and war droids waiting to disembark and Lana saw a flash of red. The moment they were in view the soldiers opened fire. The droids were the first to disembark.

Lana looked through the crowd as Vaieo and Jassera opened fire. A group of soldiers approached her warily and Lana was about to attack them, but she staggered her free hand going to her heart for the second time in the same day.

She was cold. So very cold, the soldiers attacked and Lana cut them down. She looked past them and saw the smiling face of Darth Imperious heading towards her, dressed in her red robes.

“How did you do that?” Lana demanded as the Dark Councillor neared.

“I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about” Imperious replied “I simply came to end you” and Imperious lunged without another word causing Lana to dive aside. Lana appraised her target unsure what to do with her being unused to dealing with a double-bladed Lightsaber.

Imperious stalked after her as Lana backed away. “I should have ended you long ago” Imperious snarled “You and your little pet”

“Do not speak of her that way!” Lana shouted, Imperious just laughed blocking Lana's angry slashes with ease.

They continued exchanging blows as the others dealt with Imperious’ forces, Lana knew the Dark Councillor was toying with her, the women could end this fight in moments but she liked to play with her victims, give them hope before taking their lives. Lana knew this and it would not work on her, she would find a way to survive.

Moments later she heard the device in her ear spark into life and go dead again. It was not much of a signal but it was good enough, every time she moved the device would make the sound of static, figuring out that her companions were trying to move her into a better position she manoeuvred herself until the device stayed dead.

Lana kept her gaze fixed on Imperious as they fought, walking backwards towards the ship and the crates near the portable cover, Lana rolled to the side when she heard the device spark into life and cut out again.

“Eat this bitch,” Jassera said as she stepped out from behind the crates once Lana was clear and unleashed a torrent of flame from a flamethrower mounted underneath her wrist launcher. Imperious moved quickly to engulf herself in a shield of Force energy, Lana looked away as she felt a hand on her wrist.

Darmas pulled her towards the ship, Lana looked back as she neared the top of the ramp, she saw Jassera launch a series of darts at Imperious as the torrent of fire ended and just before Imperious’ shield dispersed causing them to stick to her robes. The Sith tried to knock them free but before she could they activated pinning her in place with a high voltage electrical current. Jassera ran up the boarding ramp behind them and as it closed and the ship lifted off.

“Ladies, Gentlebot and Cipher-shit” Vaeio began over the intercom “This is your Captain speaking, please note that the fasten safety harness and no smoking signs were ripped out long ago so you may wanna find something to hold on to” Vaieo chuckled as Lana leant against the wall.

 Jassera was running a medical scanner over Lana as Vaieo continued “TeeSeven can you help Cipher-shit with the guns” Lana heard a series of affirmative beeps “Thank you muchly!”

The sounds of ship-to-ship combat filled the corridors and caused Vaeio to bring the ship into a series of dodging tactics, while the Imperials tried everything to stop their vessel. Lana had fallen cold again, she knew she must have been shivering and from the look on Jasseras face, the medical scanner just gave her a clean slate health wise.

Lana's breathing had become erratic as her bond became weaker. She could feel it but it she knew that something was happening to Sathyan, and then the voice came:

 _“I have always loved the stars”_


	8. The first step.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana and Co, put plans into place.

It had been just over a year and a half since Lana had left Dromund Kaas. Tee-Seven had remained at her side after she found out that the droid was also looking for Sathyan, she could not have had an ally more suited for the work she and Theron were undertaking.

Lana currently sat in a cantina on Port Nowhere station reflecting on all that had occurred since the day she went _rogue_. That was the official story anyway. Acina had released a broadcast saying as much, followed by her rise to power practically daring any Sith to challenge her. The only one who dared had been Imperious but before she could act, the Eternal Fleet of Zakuul destroyed her flagship as she took part in the defence of Korriban causing her death, shortly after that Zakuul subdued both galactic powers and forced them into a tributary state to the Eternal Throne.

Within the Republic Saresh had her puppet chancellor manipulating the Republic into a war with the Empire when the Eternal Fleet and Zakuul should have been their primary concern, they should be working with one another but there was nobody to hold an Alliance together.

Lana sighed and pulled her glass closer before taking a drink, finishing it in one, and running her hand through her hair, she was unused to having it short but it was for the best, some effort put into a disguise along with coloured lenses to hide her eyes. Theron had helped her find the right colour, it was a sentimental of her but she would not alter them. They were green, the same green as Sathyans natural eyes.

Theron arrived moments later and took a seat sliding Lana a fresh albeit smaller drink; their designated pilot, Vaeio, accompanied him. The Twi’lek had decided to join up with them for _‘the adventure’_.

“Woah” Vaieo said upon seeing her “Hardly recognised you”

“Thanks” Lana replied in the Republic accent she had been practicing. “So where do we stand?”

“Funny really” Theron said pulling the scarf that had been covering his mouth down and then taking off the cap he wore and setting them both on the table “We have clearance to land on Zakuul”

“What, how?” Lana asked sensing a catch to this _clearance._

“Well” Vaieo laughed, “Zakuul has an underworld it seems, some shit about an ‘old world’” she said making finger quotations “Or whatever. Basically they want spice, a lot of it and yours truly” a massive grin appeared on her small lips “Just happens to have that in her warehouse!”

“You have a warehouse full of spice?” Lana asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh I miss spoke” Vaieo giggled “Her soon to be warehouse”

“Soon to be, what does that even mean. You bought it?” she took a drink, purely to blend in.

“I said it was funny” Theron spoke up “Turns out that Jassera has a few contracts to take care of and one is for a black marketer on Nar Shaddaa.”

“Yup and the Voidwolf staked her claim on the loot when he kicks it” Vaieo chuckled again and drank half of her glass and gave a slight frown at what Lana assumed was a bitter taste.

“You are the Voidwolf?” Lana asked in surprise.

“Yup, chunky went down a while back” Vaieo downed the last of her drink and let out a rather large content, sigh before continuing “Took his fleet and his title.”

“Interesting” Lana smiled and there were a few moments silence and she finished her second drink, as Lana was about to speak again the lights flashed once, twice and then three times. Most people ignored it but Lana knew what it meant.

She looked over to the bar or more specifically the bartender who was also looking her way. Darmas had undergone his facial alteration surgery and was now working as her contact on Port Nowhere until they had somewhere better for him to be. He provided a lot of information they could use in their hunt for Sathyan. It was truly remarkable what people would let slip when they got free drinks and the like from a friendly bartender.

Lana saw Darmas reach under the bar and pull out a shotgun, which he proceeded to fire into the roof getting everyone’s attention.

“Ladies, Gentlemen, Droids, Slugs and everything in between” Darmas called out in a flawless Corellian accent “It appears we have some uninvited guests in our sanctuary, the ratways are open for any non combatants” Darmas brought the barrel of the shotgun to rest against his shoulder.

“Imperials have no business here!” he continued, “I say we show these blighters who they are fucking with!”

Lana watched as many of the patrons left with weapons drawn, some clearly guarding their benefactors others spoiling for a fight. Darmas was one of the last to begin leaving. He looked over to her before nodding his head towards the bar, he activated the panel by the door and sealed it ahead of him before he opened a vent in the floor and dropped into the ducts below, which Lana knew were the ratways, passages big enough to sneak through that lead to all hanger decks.

Lana stood and pulled on her coat, adjusting the collar and picking up her blaster from the table. She missed her Lightsaber but that was safely stored on Vaieos ship, smugglers did not tend to carry a Lightsaber so she had a blaster in its stead.

Vaieo followed her lead and smiled at Lana when she looked over at her, the Twi’lek flicked her lekku back over her shoulder “So, shall we get this shit started?”

Lana did not answer and simply walked over to the bar, she heard the Twi’lek mumble about her and Lana smirked as Theron told her she would get used to it.

“So are they here?” Theron asked as he put his cap and scarf back on. Lana opened up the datapad Darmas had left them, it showed her the docking logs, which revealed several imperial transports were connected to the station, and the security updates informed her that the soldiers were already aboard.

“They are” Lana replied, “It’s time to go”

Lana led the way from the cantina and easily dispatched the Imperial attackers. She held no loyalty to them, not at the moment. Both Lana and Theron knew that the attack was coming; Port Nowhere would not be secure forever given that it was now harbouring fugitives from all three galactic powers. So they had arranged for both their factions to arrive, the Republic were due any moment.

Lana stopped and spun unleashed a torrent of blaster fire past Vaieo who glared at her as she hugged the wall to dodge. A Republic soldier fell dead as her rounded the corner, Theron raised a brow, and Lana waved Vaieo silent as she went to speak. The Republic were here earlier than anticipated, but that was not the concern, Lana tilted her head to the side and focused. She could feel the light side of the force radiating from nearby, even as she sensed several Sith among the corridors in the distance.

The door ahead opened and squad of Republic soldiers walked though weapons at the ready. A Jedi stepped past one of them and stopped, his active Lightsaber held at his side ready should he need it.

“Surrender” the Jedi began but Lana only smirked as she could see behind him.

Lightning engulfed the soldiers behind the Jedi. Lana saw the Jedi spin but he was too slow. The force seized him as footsteps echoed down the corridor. The Sith Lord stepped over the dead her arm outstretched pointing at her victim and her gaze focused on Lana ignoring the Jedi trying to break free from her grasp as if he were a child.

“Lana Beniko” the Sith said.

Lana nodded, she was about to speak but the Sith looked to the Jedi with a glare and a sigh.

“Do stop struggling” she said and sent lightning coursing through him “It will be much easier”

“I do not think he is listening Kaiya” Lana replied and the Sith looked at her Lekku tapping against her armour with a glare that turned into a frown.

“You are correct” the Sith dropped the Jedi and brought her hands up and lightning burst from her fingertips.

“You would be wise to kneel” the Sith said. She stopped her lightning, and the Jedi looked at her but remained silent except for the moans of pain from the excess energy that coursed through him. “Very well, I do not suffer fools”

Lana narrowed her eyes as the force lightning returned this time the Jedi screamed. She had never seen a body move in such a way, his back was arched at such an unnatural angle her mind told her it was impossible for him to be alive.

She knew Imperious was strong in the force but she also knew that the Dark Councillor was reserved; she had used the force as a tool rather than a weapon. Imperious’ apprentice however appeared to view the force as nothing but a weapon and she had no qualms wielding it with brutality. Kaiya stopped.

“No more” The Jedi said as he convulsed on the floor. Kaiya grabbed him and pulled him up by his robes so his eyes were level with hers.

“Tell me Jedi” she said as Vaieo and Theron opened fire on incoming forces Lana used the force to retrieve the Jedis fallen Lightsaber. “Do you fear death?”

Lana stepped in front of Kaiya and the Jedi and began deflecting the shots of the Republic soldiers.

“There is no Death, there is the force”

“Empty platitudes” Kaiya said and pushed him away, Lana heard him fall to the floor “Look into my eyes Jedi” Kaiya demanded and then Lana felt the dark side of the force manifest itself around her. She felt it coil and wither as if it were a beast waiting to be free from its chains and devour the first food it had seen in an age.

As the last soldier fell, Lana turned and the Jedi began scream, Kaiya stood over him lightning dancing from her fingertips, eventually after many agonising moments the Jedi fell silent and Kaiya relented.

“There was no need for that!” Theron said

“I assure you he is alive,” Kaiya said clearly no longer interested in her victim as she had begun inspecting her nails for dirt “Albeit barely”

“Why are you here?” Vaieo asked somewhat quietly, Lana imagined it was because of what she had just witnessed.

“Family matters” Kaiya replied simply “Let us leave this station” she added looking at Lana.

Lana nodded and looked at Vaieo who frowned, but nodded when Lana raised an eyebrow. They walked in mostly silence as they travelled towards the hanger where Vaeios ship was waiting. Kaiya grabbed Vaieo and pulled her back.

“Interesting” she whispered, “They sealed off the hanger”

“Republic soldiers?” Theron asked with a frown in a similar tone.

“Imperial”

“Then why are we hiding” Vaieo whispered and went to move but Kaiya grabbed her lekku and squeezed, clasping a hand over her mouth simultaneously before the smuggler could scream.

“Because, I do not want them to know we are here until I am ready” Kaiya moved her hand “Do you understand” Vaieo nodded and Kaiya uncovered her mouth.

Lana glared at Kaiya who shrugged, Theron moved so he was next to Vaieo and checked she was okay. Lana saw tears in her eyes as Kaiya peaked around the corner, Lana moved closer to the Sith.

“This will be fun,” Kaiya said returning to cover and looking at Lana.

“Everything is a game to you,” Lana chided, the Sith just nodded and disappeared before Lana could say more causing her to sigh. ‘ ** _Perhaps this was a mistake’._**

Kaiya reappeared moments later behind the Lieutenant, she placed her hand on his shoulder and he screamed as she channelled lightning through him. She let the steaming body fall forward and unleashed a barrage at those in front of her.

Once the soldiers were dead Lana helped Vaieo to her feet and looked at her, after the Twi’lek assured her she was fine they made their way to the ship.

“I hope it flies” Kaiya said in disgust as they neared.

“We wouldn’t be here if it didn’t” Vaieo said quietly her hand rubbing her lekku slowly and delicately.

“Is that still painful?” Kaiya said mockingly, more of a statement than a question. Vaieo glared.

“Well, let’s get going shall we?” Theron said, when Lana moved, he must have know what she was intending so Lana merely clenched her fist instead.

“Of course” Kaiya said, “The sooner we find the body, the sooner we can put this lunacy behind us”

“Do not speak of her as if she is dead” Lana snarled the fist now rising and becoming a pointed finger, “There is no evidence” she lowered her arm and clenched her fists again, sighed and tried to calm herself down before she did something she would regret.

“There is also no evidence that she is alive”

“We have to hope she is alive,” Theron added after sparing a glance at Lana.

Kaiya looked at them both and rolled her eyes “At least this will be entertaining”

“What the hell are you on about?” Vaieo asked raising her brow.

“Pessimist” Kaiya said pointing to herself “Optimist” she added pointing to Theron and then pointed at Lana “Pragmatist”

“What am I?” Vaieo asked with her trademark smirk; seemingly back to her usual self.

Kaiya appeared to think about it for a few moments before speaking “An annoyance”

Later that evening as the ship was cruising through space, Lana sat in her room meditating as Sathyan had shown her, trying as she did every night to make contact with Sathyan through their bond. She could feel, it was distant and weaker but it was there.

“She is dead,” a voice said near her and Lana opened her eyes, slightly angry at the interruption and sent a glare to the Pink Twi’lek who had invaded her quarters.

“Believe what you will” Lana said bluntly.

“What makes you certain she remains alive, hmm?” Kaiya asked folding her arms “This bond you share that is so gravely important, that you forsake all reason to believe that Vitiate would have not taken her life when she took his?”

“Yes” Lana snapped, “She is alive and I will not change my opinion until I see her body” Lana stood and advanced towards the Sith “What do you know, you who avoids everything because of your past, the only reason you are here is the obligation to your wife to find her mother. You think I care what you think. I am a Sith Lord, whereas you are just a forsaken apprentice, I do not have to justify myself to you!”

Silence passed between them as Lana considered many different ways she could end the Twi’leks life, her thoughts getting more gruesome as time went on.

“Would you like my help?” Kaiya said irritably as if it pained her to suggest it and ignoring all of Lana's comments, the words caught Lana off guard for a moment.

“What could you do?” Lana asked slightly confused the anger remaining in her tone and disembowelling still being a viable option to end this conversation.

“I will not explain, nor will I offer again,” Kaiya said, “You will answer now or I will take my leave”

Lana did not have to think about it, even with her hatred of the women before her she had to find Sathyan.

“Very well” Lana said simply “But this doesn’t mean this is forgotten” the Twi’lek nodded.

“Everything to this point” Kaiya began “Is boondoggle, an exercise in futility” Lana frowned but remained silent. “If you wish to commune with the Jedi, you would need more than the act of meditation, you would need to be in place unique to the pair of you, only then would you stand a chance of finding her in the abyss that is space”

“How do you know this?” Lana asked with a raised brow and Kaiya simply raised her hand and removed the brace from her wrist, Lana saw it then, a simple bracelet signifying her marriage to Sathyans adopted daughter.

“Her message to you” Kaiya said and turned to leave as the door opened she turned back “Do with it what you will as I will not repeat it””

Lana sat back down once she had left and thought about her only meeting with the Ratataki that called Sathyan mother. It had been on Yavin shortly before the last meeting and the assault on Revans stronghold.

Lana felt something in her stomach. She took a series of breathes and focused her mind. He mind began piecing things together:

 ** _‘Sathyan and I had vested an interest in one another before Yavin, we shared a kiss even, but that was where I broke her heart. That is where I will find the place unique to us._** She frowned.

**_No it was deep in the jungle, where Revan had his last moments where I had first felt our connection that was where I shall begin._ **

**_I will find you my love. Nothing will stop me.’_ **

“Well” Vaieos voice came through the comms. “I found a broken ship, and it’s from Zakuul.” Lana sighed, as she was once again interrupted and stood activating her comm. device.

“What of it?” Lana asked as she made her way to the cockpit.

“It’s sending a distress signal,” Vaieo said and Lana frowned as she came up behind Vaieo.

“Play it,” she said and Vaieo jumped slightly and mumbled about how she hated being snuck up on.

“To any ships within range, this is a request for assistance. We had a run in with a convoy from Zakuul, our ship damaged, life support is low and we have lost several of our crew, this message repeats.”

“Bring us in,” Lana said and Vaieo nodded and began a broadcast back.

“This is the Voidwolf” Lana began before Vaieo could, the ship began drifting towards the wreck; the Twi’lek looked back and glared at her “Terminate your broadcast and prepare for boarding. Resist and there will be consequences”

“The Voidwolf?” the man from the signal began “Heard stories about you. Weapons are shut down, so is the broadcast, we don’t want any trouble”

“What the hell?” Vaieo objected once the communication equipment was offline.

“Sorry, but you just aren’t intimidating enough” Lana said and walked from the cockpit with a smile, she knew that man was from Zakuul the moment she heard his voice and she had a multitude of questions that would be answered one way of another.


	9. Access

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana needs a route to Yavin 4. Only one person can help give she is wanted by all three galatic powers.

Lana stood in an office looking at the occupant sat behind the desk. She did not want to be here but she needed to arrange access to the network that they helped maintain. Kaiya however difficult she had proven to be had at least supplied the name of her sister who had at one point worked for Imperial Intelligence in its original incarnation.

Kayla, formerly known as Cipher Nine.

Lana had reviewed her service record, with everything she had accomplished one would have thought she were a dedicated imperial, and human. If it were not for the image accompanying the dossier Lana would have assumed as much given that every reference referred only to her by her designation along with every personal detail flagged as beyond classified save for her gender.

Kayla was why she was here now. The Twi’lek maintained a network using both private and public servers with a multitude of information that grew with each passing day. She had dubbed the network, Codex Nine. It had become a myth and very few even believed it even existed, Lana was not one of them.

She knew that the network itself had stemmed from the Black Codex which Cipher Nine had acquired and handed over to the Sith following the destruction of the Star Cabal. Marr had deemed it too powerful and ordered the devices destruction but not the contents. The information survived in secret, hidden deep within the holo-net across various servers with the vast majority in a constant migration loop, which only its creator could halt.

“Lana Beniko” the women behind the desk finally said, her voice seemed too deep for her soft features yet fitting all the same and bore a strong imperial lilt. The woman’s white eyes met Lana's and she wanted to look anywhere but into that gaze, except to look away would be a sign of weakness so against her instincts she maintained eye contact.

“My Lord” Lana replied.

“How quaint” the woman replied, “You know who I am; therefore you would also know that I do not care for antiquated titles.”

“Apologies” Lana replied with a slight bow. The most unsettling part of this whole encounter was the resemblance between siblings. Save for one feature. The eyes before her were a startling white; her sisters had been a deep orange from dark side corruption. This woman was Raedanae, Darth Imperious’ twin sister.

“Why should I help you?” Raedanae asked. “Kaiya was not forthcoming in that regard, however that is unsurprising.”

“I need only speak with her sister”

“I am not inclined to acquiesce to that request my dear” Lana ignored the term of endearment.

“What will it take to convince you?”

“I assume you want access to Codex Nine” Raedanae correctly, deduced “Which I would further assume be used in some meagre attempt to locate your pet Jedi”

“Do not call her a pet!” Lana shouted angrily her calm demeanour lost in an instant.

“I am correct it would seem, such anger” a smile played on her lips “I see why my sister both respected and feared you, I advised her against the actions she chose to undertake, during her time on the council she changed and no longer sought my counsel. This change was unnecessary” Lana's gaze fell onto the cybernetic hand that was waved in her direction “Would you agree? Lana simply nodded. “You need not fear some form of reprisal. We had grown distant; I mourn her for who she was not the death of the person she became”

With the cybernetic hand, now tapping some nameless tune on the desk the room fell into almost silence.

“You will show me your strength,” Raedanae said eventually.

“Excuse me?” Lana replied in confusion.

“You and I will duel” Raedanae replied her white eyes fixed on Lana's face “If I am satisfied with the outcome, I will allow you to speak to my significant other. Should I be dissatisfied however, I will not hesitate to eliminate you”

“I do not see how this will prove anything,” Lana said after a few moments thought. ‘ ** _This is insane._** _’_

“Actions speak louder than words,” Raedanae said for the first time showing a hint of anger “Would you decline my request and prove already that you are not worth the time and the effort”

“Not necessarily. How would a duel prove that my intent is true?”

 _“_ To know one fully, you must fight them. That is the enchani way. In one altercation, I can learn more about you than I could in a few hours conversation. The question however is this, will you face me and accept my challenge or will you find excuses where there are none and when you are no closer to the object of your desire begin to whine like a _beaten dog_ ” Lana did not like the way Raedanae emphasized those last words.

“I accept your challenge” Lana found herself saying.

“That speaks volumes already” Raedanae replied the cybernetic hand rising to her near white hair, Lana watched as the three fingered appendage delicately took it and held it in place while the other hand rose and brought a band with it, she made a ponytail before she stood and lead Lana out of her office and down through her stronghold.

They passed through many rooms; from Sith lounges to a room as lavish as any cantina, where they ended up however was a room that looked built for storage and combat, Lana looked around and saw crates bearing both Republic and Imperial markings no doubt filled with a variety of weapons.

Raedanae opened a display case at the back of the room, Lana did not see the contents but the women turned and held out a long pointed weapon. Lana had seen similar weapons in her time, but none as well maintained as the weapon offered to her now.

Taking the blade into her grip, she watched as Raedanae turned and took out a second identical blade and sealed the case.

“You hold an Enchani war blade,” Raedanae said giving the blade a few practice swings, the sounds as it cut through the air made Lana frown. These were not practice weapons. “These may be replicas but they are just as dangerous as their original counterparts. No force tricks save to grab a fallen weapon. All else, we fight with just our blades.”

Lana nodded and assumed a ready stance taking the blade into a two handed grip as Raedanae stood ahead of her. The women gave her a slight bow and lowered her cybernetic hand holding the blade within its grasp before pointing the blade at Lana maintaining a single-handed grip.

Lana took a deep breath and waited patiently watching her opponent for any indication, anything that would reveal her intent.

******

Raedanae looked at Lana. The women proved a mystery to her. Never had she forsaken her career or her loyalty to the Empire. Yet here she stood against all odds, ready to fight her, a stranger simply for a chance at finding a single Jedi.

Raedanae lunged without warning with an overhead strike. This however she revealed to be a feint as she switched her intentions at the last moment and brought the blade towards Lana's side. Lana however, was able to block the manoeuvre and land several strikes of her own.

She was perceptive this one. Raedanae fell back and they began circling one another as she re-evaluated her opponent.

Raedanae allowed Lana to attack first this time, she blocked Lana's first three strikes before successfully parrying the forth strike and allowed her to riposte and launch into her own attack. Lana was forced back a series of steps and Raedanae planned her next few attacks unsure of how her opponent would recover, Lana suddenly dropped herself into a crouch underneath her strike.

It had happened in moments and Raedanaes mind went into overdrive as she appraised her opponent’s next move. Lana was using her left hand to support herself as the right brought the blade into a stabbing motion towards Raedanaes chest, Raedanae went on the defensive immediately and spun out of the way while they crossed blades messily as she blocked the unexpected attack, she brought herself back into a ready stance once she was a safe distance away.

Lana fell into her own ready stance opposite her and Raedanae looked at her face, she could see the determination in her eyes. The way she held herself contradicted everything Raedanae had heard about her. Lana was a powerful force user and Raedanae knew this to be true, but looking at her now all she saw was a fighter. The force forgotten, all that existed at this moment were the two women and their weapons. Raedanae noted the posture and stance Lana was using. A realisation, Lana's newfound skill with a blade was the Jedi’s influence.

Lana flew towards her with a lunge and Raedanae brought up her weapon and allowed her instincts to guide her hand as she focused on her opponent. Lana clearly focused on defeating her in this bout, which spoke of her dedication to her cause. She had to find this Jedi; Raedanae could not help but wonder why.

The clashing of their weapons echoed all around them and Lana was trying to break Raedanaes defence. Raedanae focused on Lana and watched as anger flooded Lana's eyes, yet she tapered it, controlled it and chose not to unleash it, further influence from the Jedi.

Raedanae pushed Lana back as a counter to her next strike however Lana quickly lunged back in with a thrust that Raedanae easily parried and went to riposte and begin her own attack against Lana, however Lana did not block as Raedanae assumed she would. Instead, she brought her blade against Raedanaes and with a harsh strike that opened up Raedanaes defence.

Panicked Raedanae thrust herself into a remise, launching a series of attacks against Lana while not retracting her sword arm, but Lana was ready, she parried each strike and Raedanae felt each one get stronger, she had no choice but to break Lana's offensive with a heavy strike of her own and begin a counter attack.

Lana fell back and went on the defensive and Raedanae followed her with harsh attacks to keep her opponent off balance. Raedanae could not afford to underestimate Lana again; she was adaptive and seemed to favour unbalancing her opponents.

Suddenly Lana stamped her boot on the ground, which both startled and distracted Raedanae when she saw the action in the corner of her eye. A clever move that fooled her mind into thinking there was a second opponent. However brief this moment of distraction was it allowed Lana to knock Raedanaes blade to the side, bring her palm into her chest, and push Raedanae backwards causing her to drop her blade in the process.

Raedanae staggered back and spun barely avoiding Lana's follow-up strike. Reaching out her organic hand, she used the force to retrieve her blade Raedanae spun and once again, they circled each other. They were both getting tired now, their breathing becoming harsher. Raedanae smiled as she adjusted her stance now that her blade was in her other hand, but Lana did not wait for her to be ready.

As Lana lunged again, Raedanae dodged with a side step and brought her blade into a thrust as Lana turned to face her, which she parried, and Raedanae pushed her back with a hard counter strike causing Lana to lose her balance given she was stood at an awkward angle. As Lana fell back, Raedanae brought her foot into Lana's hand knocking the blade into the air.

Raedanae caught the weapon in her cybernetic hand as she brought her own to rest softly on Lana's chest.

“I will accept your forfeit,” Raedanae said.

“To forfeit is to surrender, thus I give up on Sathyan,” Lana replied “That is not something I will do willingly” With those words, Raedanae had found what she was looking for in Lana, loyalty.

*****

Lana frowned when Raedanae placed her weapon under her arm and pressed it against her side before offering her now free hand; Lana took it and Raedanae pulled her to her feet.

“I will ensure that Kayla provide what she is able from the codex as and when you require information” her opponent said as she moved towards the display case.

“The conditions of this arrangement are?” Lana asked as she watched Raedanae place the weapons back in their display.

“There are none, save for the fact I can change my mind at a moment of my choosing” Raedanae replied and walked past her gesturing for Lana to follow, she continued as they walked. “You have proven to me that the Jedi is not just a tool to be used and disposed of, her influence in your life is clear. I admire your dedication to your goal and I will not place myself in your way. Nor will I try to divide your loyalties. What this galaxy needs right now is a leader, one that I believe you will either prove to be or provide in time.”

“What do you mean?” Lana asked as they approached a door that was heavily sealed and showed no signs of a lock or anyway to open it.

“Even you must see that Zakuul is destroying everything. Even when our Empire was at war with the Republic, we maintained equilibrium. Actions that were taken by either faction were countered without delay, introduce a third element and everything changes. Therefore we need a forth.”

The door opened to a room filled with monitors of varying sizes, there were several large monitors affixed to the ceiling that seemed to show details of various stock markets, in the centre of the room was a large computer with various monitors rotating around it displaying information Lana could not even begin to comprehend.

She followed Raedanae inside and the Enchani placed her hand on the occupants shoulder and the Twi’lek turned to face her, Kayla’s face dropped upon seeing Lana and said something in Huttese. Lana who did not have her translator online did not understand yet knew from the tone that she was cautious, Raedanae responded and Kayla nodded.

“Tell me” Kayla said simply, looking at Lana distrust in her gaze.

“I need a route to Yavin Four that avoids both Republic and Imperial patrol routes and any intervention from Zakuul”

“Very well” Kayla replied and the monitors on the central node began to move at her gestures.

Lana watched as the screens aligned and began displaying routes across various maps of the galaxy. Lana then realised that Kaylas movements were altering the displays, she watched her hand and realised that the gauntlet she wore must be the key.

“Ever inquisitive I see” Raedanae said from her side. “You cannot simply take the gauntlet. You would require her DNA. This whole system is biometrically attuned to her”

“Ingenious” Lana said simply and Raedanae laughed.

Once she had her route and the details of how she would further access the network should she require it Lana returned to the taxi pad nearest to the Stronghold. Once she was flying back towards the Promenade she activated her comm.

“I trust everything is underway?” Lana said.

“The warehouse is mine” Vaieo replied quickly “Got my boys taking inventory now and my slicer is getting all the info from our buyer on Zakuul”

“Excellent” Lana replied, “Keep me appraised. Koth, what about the next step?”

“We have a ship and our new friend if that’s what you mean” Koth replied, “If you have the route we can be underway in under an hour”

“I will be there shortly” Lana replied and killed the comm. things were finally falling into place.


	10. What's in a memory?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana reaches Yavin and searches for a connection.

Lana watched as they approached their destination. She never thought she would be coming here again. She could already feel the darkness radiating from the planet even at the distance they maintained as Koth held them in orbit.

“No landing pads Lana. Directions would be good,” Koth said.

Lana had interrogated Koth about the events on Zakuul leading up to the invasion and found out that he was a defector. As luck would have it, he also knew that ‘ _Outlander_ ’ never made it to trial for the _murder_ of Emperor Valkorian. Therefore, he and Lana had both agreed that the most likely outcome was that Arcann had had the Outlander imprisoned. Lana of course had not mentioned that she might know the identity of the Outlander; she did not trust him, yet.

“Bring us in and I will direct you”

Koth did not answer and just began preparing a decent pattern. Once they were low over then endless forests Lana directed him to the former coalition camp and Koth brought them down on the makeshift landing pad previously used by Republic shuttles.

As Lana disembarked, she noticed that the jungles had begun to reclaim the grounds that they had cleared. She walked away from the shuttle as Koth grabbed his equipment and looked out over the jungles towards the south and the ruins scattered among them. She sighed and turned back towards the entrance to the command centre and walked through the archway ahead.

She looked at the terminals that they left behind once they were finished, she ran her hands along them and remembered. She turned and focused her memories and she could see Sathyan stood at the table talking with Marr and Satele as their equal. She blinked, the memory gone once again, and only a blank space greeted her.

Koth ventured in at the point and let out a whistle at the moss covered machinery.

“Want me to see if I can power them up?” Koth asked with a raised brow when he saw Lana's face and her sad expression, no doubt assuming she was looking for information and not something else.

“No” Lana replied, “I think we should set up a camp, night will be upon us soon if you could begin while I finish here?” Koth nodded and left without another word. She did not need his assistance for the moment the only reason he was here was as her pilot.

Lana left the platform where the old machinery stood and walked around the corner and looked at the landing pad. The shuttle was missing. Lana knew it would be, the Imperial and Republic contingents that were here had long since left taking everything with them.

“Salutation: Greetings Master Beniko”

“Hello HK” Lana replied and turned so she could look at the assassin turned bodyguard droid. Lana had told Koth they needed him during their exploration, she knew he may also prove useful in their efforts to neutralise hostile wildlife. However, his true purpose was Sathyans protection, once they found her that is.

“Query: Why do I detect sadness in your tone, Master?”

“It is nothing, the shuttle that was here is gone, and I assumed it would have been left behind given the damage it sustained”

“Suggestion: Perhaps we should use Master Koths shuttle to reach our destination.”

“It would seem that is our only option” she sighed, “I had hoped to keep our true motives secret for the time being”

“Amendment: The meatbag will be asleep in the next few hours.”

“I doubt he will sleep through his ship taking off” Lana saw TeeSeven heading their way and she smiled.

“Suggestion: I would be my pleasure to kill the meatbag. Master” Lana did not get a chance to reply.

“Lana + TeeSeven = Good Team // HK-55 = Unwelcome” TeeSeven said as he neared.

“Statement: Oh do shut up, you beeping little trash compactor.” HK replied which caused Lana to laugh.

“Observation: Laughter indicates approval. Query: Shall I terminate the Astromech unit, Master?” HK asks before TeeSeven shocks him in response with on the many tools hidden among his chassis. “Statement: You will pay for that you moronic droid.”

“Stop” Lana says trying to control her laughter at the scene that just unfolded “I need both of you”

“Objection: But I am superior to the Astromech, Master”

“Can you access the databanks on Republic Servers? Or manipulate our enemies’ security systems?”

“Dejection: Alas not Master” HK looked down and his arms drooped.

“You could work well as a team,” Lana suggested.

“Observation: What you say is true, Master.” HK replied his tone seeming curious. Lana left the two droids to squabble among themselves hearing HK declare himself as the leader of their duo.

She approached the area that was formerly the Imperial landing site and looked around, a few crumpled banners lay forgotten among the greenery that was reclaiming the area. She blinked and she was suddenly lost in memory.

_She walked towards the shuttle ahead of her as she neared she stopped and felt herself smile, she turned and saw herself? **No this is Sathyans memory. How is that possible?**_

_“You said you had something to show me?” Lana said. **No Sathyan said that, this is incredibly confusing.**_

_“I did, we just need to head to the left” Lana heard Lana say. **No Sathyan heard me say that... Focus Lana.**_

_“Do you really think I should be at this side of the camp?” Sathyan had asked her. **That is better.** She could feel Sathyans unease as if it were her own._

_“It is fine” Lana had replied. “Marr has arranged your access for this purpose”_

_“Marr?” Sathyans unease increased with the words. “Why would he?” Lana felt the sudden sharp pain in Sathyans neck and her hand went up and pulled a small dart free “Lana... why?” Sathyan pulled her Lightsaber at that point. Lana knew what was coming._

_The Lightsaber shot from Sathyans hand and she looked up as two more pinpricks of pain hit her. Lana saw herself through Sathyans eyes holding her lovers Lightsaber, but that was not her focus, the pain, the anger Sathyan was feeling at that moment flowed through Lana, but what affected her most was the betrayal. Now that was ice in her veins._

Lana staggered and almost lost her footing as she snapped back to reality she fell against the nearby wall and breathed heavily, the sensations were fading now but she still had the memories of it. She sighed and took some deep breaths.

Lana walked towards the ship after she had gathered her thoughts, she saw Koth struggling with a tent and HK stood nearby with his arms crossed offering useless advice, Lana's focus however, was their ship.

“I’m assembling the tent HK, not you” Koth snapped “Why don’t you go work on your grammar, I’m pretty sure that killee is not the word you are supposed to use when you threaten me” he added sarcastically in response to HK‘s most recent comments as Lana walked past them.

“Annoyed Statement: Damn it, Master Vortena, I am an assassination droid, not a dictionary”

“Right” Koth replied dragging the syllables, then he saw Lana heading up the boarding ramp “Hey Lana, what’s going on?” he called out.

Lana ignored him, sealed the ramp behind her, and went straight to the cockpit. Koth was calling from outside the ship physically and via comms, Lana ignored both and brought the ship online. Once she was airborne, Lana spun the ship around and flew straight towards the adequately named _Temple of Sacrifice_.

Lana disembarked and pulled up her hood to cover her head from the rain. She took some deep breathes in an effort to focus as memories already assaulted her senses. She pressed on and walked up the steps and through the archway that towered above her. She could hear weapon fire and shuttles around her as they attacked the Revanites, yet all she saw was what remained from the previous destruction.

When she looked around, she saw the raindrops rippling the puddles that had collected over time. In the centre of the dais were what remained of Revan. Robes that were little more that decaying material, his mask where red before, now rusted and aged by the elements the same for the Lightsabers. Marr and Satele had agreed that they remain where they fell, both a memorial of everything Revan had been and an unmarked grave.

She looked to her left at one of the columns, there was nothing remarkable about it, and no signs it was different from the others. She approached it and phantom pain rippled in her chest. Revans lightning.

She sat down in front of it and was about to lay her palm flat against the stone until she looked at it, she removed the glove with a frown which only deepened when he observation was confirmed. Her hand was shaking.

 ** _There is no turning back now._** Lana pressed her hand to the stone, closed her eyes, and focused.

_“Lana!” Sathyan called out when Revan threw her back. However, seeing it was different this time. She was not in her body or Sathyans she was walking among the memories. **This is impossible.**_

_She saw Sathyan seething with cold hatred. “You will not take her from me!” She snarled at Revan and unleashed the unforgettable wave of force energy that Lana remembered. Lightning rippled from her fingertips and Revan had staggered. Lana’s eyes widened. The fight jumped and they were now stood facing Revan, Vitiates voice echoed around them._

_Suddenly Lana was stood infront of Revan as Vitaite spoke to them, she looked down and saw green hands, she was Sathyan again and she could feel everything, the fear, the regret and most of all the undying hatred for the Vitiate._

_Lana blinked and was then in a dark room. She looked around, was this Korriban? She felt the chains on her wrists and the force flowing through her sustaining her existence. The door ahead opened shining light onto her that caused her to blink rapidly her eyes unused to the brightness._

_“Are you ready to answer my questions?” the newcomer said and Lana knew that voice, she looked up and saw Darth Imperious._

_“Never” Lana managed to say, but her voice was Sathyans._

_“Very well” Imperious replied raising her hands and summoning force lightning, Lana screamed._

_The pain subsided and Lana was on Ziost._

_“My Lord” a voice spoke “The civilians are attacking our soldiers” she turned and saw an Imperial Officer._

_“It’s him” Lana said pain in her voice, no Sathyans voice. “Do what you must Lieutenant” Lana felt Sathyans pang of guilt and dread at the order she had just given, but the soldiers who were firing on the possessed civilians suddenly turned on her and laughed in unison and fired. Lana activated her Lightsaber and deflected several, a bolt made direct contact with the blade in front of her face and a bright flash engulfed her vision._

_She now stood in what looked like an engine room. Marr was next to her, he noted that the power was almost gone._

_“Then we save as many lives as we can” Sathyan said._

_“So be it,” Marr added in a disapproving tone._

_After warning the crew, the ship lurched one final time and she looked up as the roof fell down towards her, her vision went blank._

_When she could see again she was watching Marr throw a Lightsaber pike at a man in golden armour and fight several others until there was a flash of white before violent purple lightning engulfed Marr for a few seconds, when it cleared he lay dead, a smouldering husk._

_“Marr was better than you,” Sathyan snarled._

_“You say that after all he did? I used you yet I never lied to you. He was narrow-minded... bound by irrelevant ancient dogma. Whereas I, I am the future.” Lana then realised who this man was. Vitiate._

_“Look around you. Zakuul is poised to become the greatest civilization in the history of the galaxy.” Vitiate stood and began walking from his throne. “I have forged this empire to surmount all of my previous works, The Eternal Throne commands a fleet more vast than any ever built. It has the power to reshape the galaxy into any image that I choose. That we choose. I will share all of this with you... if you will only kneel.”_

_Lana felt Sathyans emotions at that point, how she actually considered it. Until she had realised that would be what he wanted, there was no reasoning with the creature before her. He may have a new form with Valkorian but she would never bow before him, never again. Then Lana felt her thoughts shift to Lana herself._

_“I will never kneel to you. Never again, you will have to kill me”_

_“So be it,” Valkorian had signalled the new Emperor, Arcann, at that point and the memories rushed through Lana's mind as Arcann slipped Sathyan her Lightsaber and duelled Valkorian who simply blocked every strike with the force. Sathyan had managed to get behind Valkorian and thrust her blade through his chest and all he did was laugh the force rippled around him and Lana gripped her chest simply from the memory of Sathyans pain in that moment ‘I’m Sorry’ was Sathyans last thought. She saw vague flashes then as Sathyan fought for consciousness. Lana's mind came crashing back into her body._

“Carbonite” Lana said aloud to herself and shivered at realisation. Her mind became clouded as memories that were not hers settled into her mind. She pushed herself to her feet and staggered against the column. She slowly made her way to the ship and something pulled at her insides.

Once she was on board, she set the autopilot to take her back to the camp, closed her eyes and focused on the disturbance inside her.

_“I love you”_

Lana's eyes snapped open; she could see the memory in her head. Sathyan close to her ear, the smell of her freshly washed hair, breath on her skin. Sathyan had confessed her love, all those moons ago.

That was their bond; in place of that moment, the force had placed what could be her lovers last words into that memory to lead her to where she was now.

Lana’s resolve had never been stronger. Zakuul and Sathyan awaited her and she knew that if she needed too the former would be in ruins if it saved the latter.

She moved from the cockpit to her quarters where she locked the door behind her and fell on to her bed not caring that she was wet, that was unimportant, what concerned her was the distant throb that she couldn’t explain, the women she loved was in pain and there was nothing she could do, at least not yet.

She rolled to the side, placed her Lightsaber on the nightstand, and focused on the image there.

The only picture of her and Sathyan that existed, Lana sighed and allowed herself to cry for the first time in an age, “I love you” she said focusing on Sathyans image as sleep claimed her.

 

 


	11. Progress?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans fall apart. Lana learns some things and finds an old 'friend'.

Tracking was not something Lana was skilled at, however when you had a connection to a Jedi family and all of their allies, plenty of opportunities presented themselves.

One such opportunity had presented itself and Lana was taking the offering as it came. Following the landing on Zakuul things had taken a turn for the worst. First, mercenaries hired by her client to steal the cargo they were intending to deliver attacked Vaieo; the Twi’lek was currently aboard her ship in her own medbay recovering, which meant that two of Lana's team were already indisposed, her pilot and her medic.

Koth had vanished when they landed with promises that he would return, although Lana hoped he did not, they had developed a closer relationship over the past few weeks and even trust. Lana saw the man purely as an ally or at a push a friend, his affections however were not welcome.

Theron was travelling with TeeSeven, finding as much information as they could before the former returned to the Republic. This left Lana waiting outside the ship in the rain surrounded by swampland in every direction. She sighed and pulled her cloak off before setting it under a tree that was shielding the ground below from the rain and sat upon it. She closed her eyes and focused on her bond as she often did now that it had been re-established.

She felt Sathyans pain. She had grown used to the minor sensations she felt near constantly. She did not think she would ever grow used to it in its entirety. It was nearing three years now since the Zakuul invasion and the death of Darth Marr.

“Statement: You appear to have a rodent problem, Master” HK said, snapping Lana back to reality “Query: Should I terminate?” Lana looked down and noticed the small Akk pup sleeping next to her. ** _How long was I meditating?_**

“No HK” Lana said and HK nodded and returned to his patrol. The pup awoke at the words and looked up at Lana, she held out a hand and the pup took several steps backwards before making a sniffing noise, walked closer again, and began rubbing its head against her fingers. She smiled and moved her hand to pet its head.

A few minutes later Lana headed back into the ship, the pup followed her and she chuckled.

When she arrived at the Medbay the pup was no longer behind her but Lana had the feeling that it was still on the ship. She looked at Vaieo and sighed, the Twi’lek looked better than she had but they should have been more cautious. Koth had jumped in the pilot seat the moment the deal went sour and flew them into the swamplands once Lana, her medic and Vaieo were back aboard.

“She’s stable,” her medic’s voice said from behind her. Lana turned and looked at the Cathar, she had not even noticed him as she had entered, the man sat at the desk near the back of the room working on terminal there. “She’s a tough piece of work, I’ll tell you that much” the Cathar spun in the chair.

“How long, until she can travel?” Lana asked.

“She can travel now” the man replied, “I just kept her out of it as we have no pain relief”

“Good thinking” Lana said.

Before Lana could speak further her communicator sparked into life and she knew only of two people who would contact her, she hoped it was Theron. Unfortunately, it was not.

“What is it Koth?”

“We, uh, may have run into a small issue” Koth replied, his image was crouched.

“By ‘we’ you mean you,” Lana said mockingly.

“Not the time Lana” Koth replied with a frown “I’ve been spotted. I’m hiding in Valkorions museum”

Lana was flabbergasted; she could actually feel her mouth moving trying to form words.

“That _creature_ has a museum!” Lana snarled angrily “I will come to assist but I cannot guarantee that a place dedicated to that... _man_ will still be standing once we leave _”_

“Lana” Koth said, “As much as I would love to argue with you, now is not the time, I need your help” he fell silent for a moment and looked into her eyes “Please”

“I am on my way”

Zakuul was strange to Lana as she walked the streets she could not help but notice the similarities between what she has seen of Coruscant in vids and among Sathyans memories. Yet she felt at home as if she walked through the centre of Kaas City. Everyone had a place to be, they focused on their work and the upper echelons looked down at those they saw as below them not dissimilar to the Sith.

She quickly glanced at her datapad, which displayed the tracking coordinates of Koths holo-communicator. The small blue figure was stationary inside the silhouette of a building, which had the main entrance flagged showing she should enter; Lana's own marker was nearing it with every step.

After she memorised the easiest route she placed her datapad away and continued on eventually coming face to face with the museum in question, however two things stopped her from advancing immediately.

The first was the perimeter of Skytroopers with Knights of Zakuul among them. The second and to Lana the most important was the force signature she could feel radiating from within. She scanned her surroundings and there was no way, not one that she could see at least, of getting inside to meet Koth.

She had doubted his story at been a defector, but those doubts were now in question. As she watched the security teams that were pinning Koth inside the Museum she could not help but wonder why they had not advanced yet. However, she did not mind it gave her a chance to try to break through; a frontal assault was definitely out of the question.

She pulled out her communicator and called someone she hoped would still answer her calls.

“You reached Lena, how’s tricks?” when he women saw her however she straightened up and excused herself from where ever she was, when she spoke again the cocky Republic accent was gone replaced with a imperial lilt “My Lord, what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need a tactical assessment. I trust you can provide?”

“Difficult given I have no information, in what context? My Lord”

“I need to infiltrate a guarded facility without being noticed. Several groups of droids along with force users block my path.”

“Would this happen to be a Museum on Zakuul?”

“How did you know?” Lana found herself asking and then realised that she had contacted a former watcher.

“I have programs that track all incoming calls and it took mere moments to find newsfeeds from Zakuul. It seems that they are tracking a terrorist and defector by the name of Vortena, he is believed armed and dangerous and has several unnamed associates, and I assume one of those is you, My Lord.”

“How would you suggest I get inside?” Lana asked as she watched the scene before her she saw a flash of white among the gold and dismissed it as a Skytrooper. “I noticed the low roof and could probably use the force to reach it, but that would risk alerting the knights.”

“I would not recommend that My Lord.” Lana saw the woman’s eyes focus on her the equipment she was using. “There is a side door protected by a single Knight and a few droids, I don’t imagine it would be difficult to lure them away to allow you through”

“I shall attempt it, hopefully I will not have to attempt to fight through” her Agent nodded knowing that Lana would not simply kill them and risk alerting the others. “I would like you come meet me and my allies, you have my permission to track my location in confidence of course.”

“Of course, understood My Lord,”

“Maintain your current cover”

Lana terminated the call just as her datapad released an update tone as her Agent updated her map. She walked around the building mixing in with the crowds when she could, she could hear various Knights instructing the crowds to disperse.

When she neared the other side of the building, she could see the entrance she intended to use. Sure enough, there stood a single knight and several Skytroopers. She looked up and saw the camera droid that was broadcasting the news footage. It appeared to be facing away focusing on the crowds; the Knights had drawn their weapons in an effort to provoke fear in order to disperse the still building crowds.

Lana checked her equipment and found a thermal detonator she frowned. **_Well that is of no use right now Lana._** She placed it back in her pocket and found the blaster pistol she carried as well as her Lightsaber.

The Knight’s voices behind her got louder as they became amplified  with the use of speakers and communication software in a further attempt to disperse the crowds, this time threatening lethal force several also had physical shields and began hammering the threateningly when their leader spoke. Lana looked down the alley way and saw a conveniently placed gas barrel near to a speeder at the other end.

She waited.

She fired. The shot covered by the loud voices and clattering of weapons on shields, ahead of her the Knight near the door advanced on the burning barrel as the fire spread along thr ground towards the speeder, he bagan speaking into his comm. unit and signalled the droids to follow. Lana moved forward keeping close to the wall and slipped through the doorway.

Once she was inside, she checked her map again and looked at the surrounding area for Koth. When she located him, she made her way through the exhibits, surprised by the fact that there was no security inside the museum, at least not yet.

As she neared Koths location she entered a room with various holo displays, the one in the centre caught her eye. She read the title aloud.

“Immortal no more” she sighed and bit her lip.

Lana looked at the scene depicted before her, an image no doubt taken from a recording of the moment using a camera in the throne room. Sathyan stood with her Lightsaber thrust through Valkorions heart, she looked scared and then Lana looked at the former emperor in his new body, with that same sinister smile that even Sathyan herself had worn on occasions of possession.

She sighed and bit her lip, this was the first time in a while that she had seen Sathyan or more so, an image of her outside of the one she possessed, she touched her pocket feeling the projector that held the image before she looked away from the display. The rest of the room was rather sparse making it seem as though the exhibit was still under construction or more likely the expensive exhibits were locked away when the building wasn’t open to the public.

She looked at the doorway at the back of the room knowing that Koth was through there when another display caught her eye, it was a projection of Valkorion standing with his arms cast behind his back straight and wearing a calm expression; however, his eyes appeared to focus on Lana.

The door opened and Koth entered causing her to look his way.

“Lana?”

Lana ignored him as she looked back at the projection or more so where it was supposed to be. The exhibit now stood empty. She moved closer to it and there was no holo-projector in the exhibit just a fallen armour stand that was empty.

“Lana? Are you okay” Koth asked and approached her placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

“I am fine Koth, just shaken”

“By what?,” Koth asked looking around.

“Zakuul” Lana said simply, it was true she did dislike the world, but it was not the source of her current feelings, she pushed past Koth and entered the room where Koth had been hiding.

“Rise of the New Emperor” Koth said from behind her.

Lana ignored him and advanced on the display case in the centre of the room. She placed her hand on the glass and closed her eyes, the familiar sensations from within drove her to near madness. **_Has it really been three years?_**

Lana opened her eyes and studied the contents. She knew the item well. She had disassembled it many times.

Sathyans Lightsaber.

She focused on the hilt and saw that it sat in mount that forced the blade to remain activated. Pale blue and flickering slightly, from this she assumed the crystal or the Lightsaber itself to be damaged in some way. With the sound muted by the glass Lana found herself missing the soft hum of the blade.

“That’s what killed Valkorion. Arcann took it from the Outlander as a trophy,” Koth said.

Lana frowned and turned to him to express her distaste but she stopped, Koth looked as if he would speak but no words left his lips. His mouth was open as if mid-speech but he did not move. She saw the holo-projection again but this time it was walking.

“You and I both know what Arcanns true trophy is, don’t we?” Valkorion said.

“What sorcery is this?” Lana demanded.

“Sorcery” Valkorion laughed, “You don’t know the meaning of the word. This is nothing more than an opportunity; I have advanced beyond the need of a physical form. Your _lover_ however, has not”

“You know where she is” Lana said quietly, Valkorion smiled.

“Not only that, I am what is keeping her alive”

“Where is she!” Lana demanded.

“She is Arcanns prisoner and heir to my Throne.”

“Heir?,” Lana laughed “To what purpose, why her?”

“She was to be my successor” Valkorion said “At first she was a plaything, but then I realised what she truly was, just as you have” He looked directly at her “Now is not the time, she is dying and every moment you waste brings her closer to death”

“If you’re keeping her alive, you could save her life”

“Perhaps, have you however known of anyone to survive three years of carbonite poisoning? I cannot save her alone. I will tell you what you need to rescue your lover; however you must do something for me”

“No” Lana said, “I will not make a deal with you”

“If she dies, remember _I_ gave you this chance” Valkorion said before looking her directly in the eyes “She still keeps secrets” With that Valkorion vanished and time resumed, Koth continued his sentence but Lana paid him no heed.

Suddenly and series of loud noises echoed through the building.

“They’re coming!” Koth said.

“Evidently” Lana said drawing her Lightsaber and cutting through the display case, once she had done so, much to Koths protests, she liberated Sathyans Lightsaber the blade deactivated when removed from its mount, it felt heavy in her hand, but as she held it, she felt better than she had in years.

“So we’re thieves now?” Koth asked angrily as she held the Lightsaber.

“It is not stealing, if you intend to return it to its rightful owner” Lana replied.

Before Koth could react the door behind them burst open, they spun so they were facing the door, Lana with both her and Sathyans Lightsabers ready and Koth with his rifle out aimed at the doorway.

“Vortana!”

“Senya!”


	12. Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana may have found an ally. Things in the gang are not perfect.

Lana stood in the rain, Sathyans Lightsaber and her opponents humming as the rain struck their blades, her opponent stood opposite her, equally as dishevelled and breathing just as heavily as she was.

“You cannot escape” Senya called “Surrender”

Lana brought Sathyans Lightsaber in a low arch towards the woman’s stomach. Senya dived back one of her feet gracing a patch of water splashing Lana.

“Stop this madness” Senya demanded, “What do you hope to prove?”

“This isn’t about proving anything,” Lana shouted back over the wind as it picked up. She looked over at the streets below them; they stood on the roof of a building a few blocks from the museum, Koth had returned to the ship after much prompting from Lana during their escape, because Lana wanted this Knight alone.

“Then why help a traitor?” Senya called back as she fell into a defensive position.

“If you see Koth as a traitor then you are truly blind”

“I am not the blind one” Senya replied as they circled each other “You ally with him even knowing he betrayed his own people”

“I am Sith” Lana laughed, “Betrayal is second nature” inside she knew that all too well, memories of her betrayal flashed in her mind, the ghostly sensations of Sathyans feelings.

“Then what is the point of living?”

“For the women I love” Lana snapped “I do not care what happens to me, I deserve the pain and suffering for what I have done, but she does not”

“Then surrender” Senya tried reasoning “Turn in the traitor and I will return you too her”

“Would you truly betray your Emperor?”

“It would not be a betrayal”

“Oh it would” Lana laughed “Returning the Outlander to her people”

Senya’s eyes widened. “Then there will be no deals” The women lunged and Lana blocked forcing Senya backwards with a force push once her opponent was far enough Lana unleashed her internal rage, the anger at herself from the memories Senya had brought to the forefront of her mind.

After a series of attacks and once her defence was broken Senya rolled under her blade and put some distance between them and hurled her blade towards the Sith, Lana not only blocked it but also diverted it so that it did not return to its owner. Lana advanced on the women as she called her Lightsaber back to her hand from where it lay on the roof.

Lana stopped as the Knight reactivated her blade.

“Three years of subjugation” Lana said “Three years of pushing the core worlds into servitude”

“It was nessersary”

“Perhaps once” Lana responded as she sheathed her Lightsaber and looked at Sathyans hilt “I made a mistake” Lana sighed and looked at Senya “I lured you here to talk to you, to try and convince you to help us.”

“Why was that a mistake? Because you tried to kill me”

“I did” Lana replied “But that was not the mistake, the mistake was made long ago and is something you will not understand” Lana held up the hilt in her hands “What do you know of the Jedi?”

“Supposed peacekeepers” Senya replied lowering and deactivating but not sheathing her Lightsaber.

“Peace is a lie,” Lana said “You cannot keep something that never exists, a Jedi strives to bring peace to a war, an impractical task” Lana smiled “Yet one succeeded.”

“The Outlander” Senya replied with a raised brow.

“She brought a truce to two warring factions, they shared a common goal and they can again,” Lana said “We need to restore the balance, the Empire and the Republic police one another, but there is nothing that stand against or combat the Eternal Empire, therefore people suffer”

“You want to dethrone Arcann?” Senya said “Why would I help you do that?” Lana noticed the blinking light on the womens belt for the first time. A transponder, Lana carefully adjusted her stance and activated her own.

“Because even you should see that practically enslaving the galaxy is not a future”

“How would you achieve this?”

“We would remove him from power, imprison him if we can, he would not be killed unless we had no other choice,” Lana said knowing it to be true, Sathyan would forbid it, she would insist he be saved.

 “You wish to remove our Emperor from power, I do not blindly follow and I can see where he is taking Zakuul and I want no part in it” Senya replied “But it is my duty to protect him”

Lana sighed “Then you are truly lost”

They stood in silence now save for the rain around them, they both watched the other waiting. Lana was about to speak when a shuttle flew behind Senya and Knights dropped from it weapons drawn.

“Do not attack” Senya warned.

“High Justice Vaylin orders her death,” a Knight said as he neared, Lana saw that he stood at least a head higher than Senya. “For Arcann!” they charged past Senya straight at Lana who activated Sathyans Lightsaber again to block attacks nearly blinded by the glow of two blue blades crossing.

Lana heard a second shuttle as she defended herself; she broke ones Knight’s defences and killed him with a clean strike leaving him dead before he fell. Pulling the blade free she turned her attention to another Knight.

As the shuttle got closer she smiled and pushed her assailants back with the force and used it to jump out of reach quickly and closer to the edge of the building.

The XS Freighter lowered from the sky haphazardly; clearly, Koth was at the controls flying an unfamiliar ship. The boarding ramp lowered revealing with HK aiming his rifle at the Knights and Theron walked forward and held out his hand.

“Declaration: Attention golden meatbags, withdraw or be exterminated.” They continued advancing on Lana so HK opened fire stopping them in their tracks.

“You took your time!” Lana called as she ran and jumped grabbing Therons hand to steady herself as she landed on the ramp.

“Yeah, well Koth can’t fly this thing!” Theron replied.

“HK, shoot the tall one” HK did not even respond she just saw the tall Knight fall back dead. “There is always a choice!” Lana called to Senya “It could have been you” she saw Senya give a slight nod just before the hatch closed and the ship pulled away from the building.

The hatch closed behind them and she moved through the ship knowing Theron was close behind; she made her way to the bridge and saw Vaieo leaning against the doorframe talking angrily with Koth.

“Not only do you fly _MY_ ship, you have the nerve to fly it badly, can you do anything right except pine after Lana like a lost kriffing puppy!”

“I do not pine!”

“Oh yes you bloody do” Vaieo replied, “It’s sickening sometimes, you do know she has a partner right?”

“You are so annoying”

“Says you curly, do you even wash that hair?” the ship lurched again “Do your ships do everything for you or something, try turning on the stabilisers” Vaieo moved forward reaching out pressing a few controls and the ship became steadier but not by much.

“Maybe if you marked up the controls that would help” Koth gestured to the console and Lana could see that nothing was labelled or marked in anyway but she could see the basic controls among the many, including the stabalisers.

“What you can read?”

“If I was a woman I would have hit you by now”

“Go on, I dare ya” Vaieo laughed “Even like this I could take ya”

“Shut the hell up!” Theron snapped and Vaieo turned, now the Twi’lek was facing her Lana could see that one of her arms was in a sling, and the bruising was not as bad as it seemed in the medbay.

“Koth take us out, we need to go somewhere Arcann will not find us” Lana said after a few moments silence.

“I know just the place” Koth replied, “My crew is there” he glanced backwards “We may even find a decent ship”

“You did not just insult my ship!” Vaieo shouted, “When my arm is healed I’m going to kriffing deck you!”

“Are you sure you can find the deck” Koth said looking at the floor, Vaieo howled in frustration and Lana placed a hand on her shoulder and leaned in close and whispered.

“Leave it; I will help you get revenge later” as she leaned away Lana saw the Twi’leks lips perk up in smile.

*****

Vaieo was falling asleep in her chair when she heard footsteps vaguely coming from behind her, what woke her from her pre-sleep state was Lana tapping her fingers on the table as she walked past her.

She watched the Sith as she sat down at the other table a few feet away and interestingly enough opposite Koth who sat at the counter of the ships small kitchen where Theron was making drinks for the group.

Lana looked directly at Koth when he turned around to look at her and her focus shifted as she began to slowly and delicately open the ration bar she was holding, her gaze flicked to Koth who was now watching her intently. He had shifted in his seat so he was facing the Sith, Vaieo kept her attention on the two while her hand slipped under the table.

The small Akk pup was oblivious to what was happening as Vaieo scratched its head, she wondered where it had come from but she was a sucker for small creatures so she did not care.

Lana and Koths eyes locked with the man himself not blinking.

Vaieo watched as the Sith brought the ration bar to her mouth and slowly ran her tongue down the length of its side before bringing it back up down the back of the bar towards the tip all the while maintaining eye contact with Koth. Her tongue flicked the end of the bar and she repeated the motion several times, Vaieo trying not to laugh, Koth shifted in his seat and crossed his legs over one another, his back straightening as his attention now focused purely on Lana.

The Sith lets the corners of her mouth shift into a smile and narrowed her eyes as she brought her tongue once more towards the tip of the ration bar and repeated the motion again at the other side of the bar, Koth was leaning forward slightly now.

Vaieo was biting her lip to stop a laugh escaping; in the corner of her gaze, she could see Theron with a similar expression to her own, the pup under the table nudging Vaieos hand clearly unhappy she had stopped scratching its head.

Lana's tongue reached the tip and winked at Koth and he shifted, and Lana chomped down hard on the ration bar, it was only when the sounds of the bar itself breaking and teeth making contact with teeth arrived did Vaieo realise how quiet the room was.

Koth gulped and blinked, Lana chewed softly still smiling and meeting Koths gaze. Unable to hold it in any longer Vaieo burst out into a fit of hysterics, not a moment later Theron too burst into laughter as Koth sunk into his chair red in the face.

It seemed that ‘later’ had arrived sooner than the Twi’lek expected.

*****

“I think he gets the idea,” Lana said with a smirk as she walked towards Vaieo. Lana found some form of satisfaction in the tease and, she frowned, she supposed she could call it a threat? She hummed to herself in thought and looked at the Twi’lek who was still smiling.

“You should smile more” Lana found herself saying, “It suits you”

“Thanks” The Twi’lek replied, “Given what happened” she gestured to the arm in its sling “I needed something fun”

“Glad you approve” Lana commented as she looked over at Koth, he was looking her way but the moment he saw her look at him he turned to Theron. “Well was that suitable revenge?”

“I think after that he might stop flirting with you now” Vaieo said among giggles as Lana sat down, when she did she felt something brush against her leg and looked under the table.

She frowned. **_I forgot about you._**

“Made a new friend I see” Lana smirked “It followed me aboard when we were in the swamps”

“She’s cute” Vaieo said happily “You should keep her!”

“What would I do with a puppy?” Lana looked down at the small creature that sat there looking at her with its head tilted to the side.

“She won’t be a puppy forever” Vaieo said “What you going to name her?”

Lana looked at the creature for a long time and Vaieo sat in silence waiting with no objections.

She frowned, why would she want a pup? What purpose did it serve? It yipped at her and stood before moving over and rubbing its head against her leg, despite herself Lana smiled. Perhaps she did need this; she reached down and scratched its head.

**_What should I name you?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait with the update on this one. Writers block and many rewrites. I know Lana can be seen as out of character when she teases Koth, but I have a couple of reasons for it that will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> Thanks every one who has commented and left Kudos.
> 
> So, any ideas on what Lana should name her new Akk Dog?


End file.
